Amor Prohibido
by Analice
Summary: ¿Cuántas vidas tienes que vivir para encontrar a alguien por quien morir? Un Shun Alice con otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

**Amor prohibido**

Esta es la historia de una chica llamada Alice Gehabich. Ella era de pelo naranja tirando a rojo, ojos azules, esbelta, guapa, cariñosa y simpática. Aunque vive solo con su abuelo ya que sus padres murieron, pero ella no sabe cómo. Ella tenía 17 años cuando le ocurrió esta historia:

Doc. Michael: Alice….vamos cariño o sino llegaras tarde a tu primer día de cole…además no querrás hacer esperar a Runo y a Julie.

Alice: Ya voy abuelo…..

Alice bajó corriendo las escaleras, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su abuelo y se marcho al cole.

Con Runo y Julie

Julie: He, mira Runo, por allí viene Alice.

Julie Makimoto: es una chica de 17 años, tiene el pelo grisáceo casi siempre envuelto en una coleta alta, ojos marrones, esbelta, guapa, su obsesión es maquillarse y (por supuesto) cabrear a Runo. Es la novia de Billy.

Runo: Eh, Aliceeee¡

Runo Misaki: es una chica de 17 años, tiene el pelo azul celeste y siempre o al menos casi, envuelto en dos coletas, ojos verdes, esbelta, guapa, con carácter y su obsesión es ganar mucho dinero. Está enamorada de DanKuso.

Alice: Hola chicas, siento el retraso es que me eh dormido

Julie: No importa, rápido que nos deben de estar esperando Marucho, Dan y…..mi Billlyyyyyy¡

Runo: *suspiro*….ay que niña…

Alice: Anda...vamos...Estoy deseando ver como es este nuevo cole.

Con Dan, Marucho y Billy:

Marucho: ¡eh!… habéis oído que una amiga de Runo viene a estudiar a este cole.

Dan: Si, es amiga mía también.

Billy: Si, y mía.

Marucho: ¿Y cómo se llama?

Dan y Billy: Alice.

Dan: Aunque ya viene por allí.

Julie: Billlyyyyyy

Billy: Que hay Julie?

Dan: Que tal Runo, Alice?

Runo: Hola Dan *lo abraza*

Alice: Me alegro de verte de nuevo Dan

Dan: Yo también, Alice – Dijo torpemente

*Pi, Pi, Pi (reloj de Runo)* - Runo: Oh, Alice deberíamos ir para clase a coger sitio.

Alice: Ok, Adiós Chicos – Pero a ellos les estaba ablando Dan así que no se enteraron.

Dan: Bueno, luego os presentare a mi otro buen amigo…

Con Runo y Alice.

Runo: Alice, espera aquí, tengo que ir a recepción a dejar una cosa.

Alice: Ok.

Runo se va.

De repente, Alice ve a un chico alto, pelinegro corto, con ojos ámbar y por lo que se ve, bastante atlético. Al que Alice no podía dejar de mirar. En un momento él la miró….

P.O.V Shun

Yo estaba paseando por el patio del cole, pensando en cuando regresaría ella, si habría cambiado, como lo evitaría esta vez….en cuanto comencé a pensar en la última vez hace 17 años, me quite esos pensamientos de la cabeza y suspiro….17 años….tan rápido la volvería a ver y yo no podía hacer nada.

Entonces, me sentí observado, gire la cabeza y allí….allí estaba ella, tan inocente como siempre, con sus rizos anaranjados, sus ojos color chocolate y…mirándome.

Yo no sabía lo que hacer, siempre me pillaba desprevenido y como decía antes yo no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, así, que salí corriendo como un cobarde…..

-Yo no puedo hacer nada…no sé cómo pararlo…va a ocurrir otra vez…..cada 17 años.

P.O.V Alice

El chico al que estaba mirando se dio la vuelta y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el en cuanto me vio se quedo sorprendido y de repente empezó a correr… ¿Había hecho algo mal?

Al poco rato volvió Runo y nos dirigimos a clase de matemáticas.

La señorita Sophia me presentó a la clase.

Srta. Sophia: Chicos, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna en clase, esta es Alice Gehabich y viene de Moscú.

Yo: Hola a todos.

Entre los gritos que pegaba la clase, se podían oír silbidos y vitoreos en cuanto se presentó a Alice.

La Srta. Sophia me sentó al fondo de la clase, entre la ventana y Runo y detrás de Julie.

La clase pasó lentísima y yo no paraba de pensar en aquel chico que vi, que pudo haber hecho que empezara a correr así, tan de repente….

Srta. Sophia: Señorita Gehabich, podría venir aquí a resolver este problema, por favor.

*saliendo de mis pensamientos*…claro.

Salí a la pizarra a resolver el problema que la profesora me había preparado…no es que fuera muy difícil pero no sé por qué todos se quedaron asombrados, así que volví a mi sitio.

La clase terminó antes de lo que pensaba y Runo me dijo que Dan nos quería presentar a su amigo en el almuerzo.

Yo estaba metida en mis pensamientos así que no oí casi nada de lo que decía Runo. Solo pude pillar algunas cosas sueltas como….

Runo:….Dan se olvidó ayer de la tarea…que tonto que es Dan…..Julie me saca de quicio a veces.

En cuanto llegamos a la siguiente clase (lengua) Runo se despidió con la mano y yo entre para que me presentaran.

Mi compañera de pupitre se llamaba Laura y me invitó a sentarme con ella en el comedor, ya que no veía a ninguno de mis amigos, me senté con ella.

Laura: Ya puedes ver, Alice, que las clases son bastante aburridas, bueno y ¿en qué colegio no?, te puedo presentar a la gente popular, mira esos de allí son los del equipo de Futbol americano, esos de allí las animadoras, esos de allí los del grupo de arte dramático musical, esos de allí…

Y entonces lo vi otra vez, acababa de entrar por la puerta trasera, llevaba su pelo corto mojado por la lluvia y miraba alrededor de el comedor buscando donde sentarse….

Laura:…Los de voleibol, allí los de….

Yo: ¿Quién es él? – Dije señalándole con el dedo pulgar.

Laura: Oh, él es…


	2. Chapter 2

Amor Prohibido 2º

**Siento que los capítulos sean tan cortos y un poco sosos, pero la accion vendra mas tarde, lo juro.**

**Aviso: Bakugan no me pertenece sino Shun y Alice estarian juntos, solo Laura y otros personajes que iran saliendo son mios.**

Laura: Oh, el es Shun Kazami….ninguna chica ¡ESTA A SU ALTURA!

P.O.V Shun

*No paraba de pensar en la idea de que ella había vuelto, -No puede ser ella, tendrá que haber sido un error, solo se parecerá- eso me lo decía para calmarme, pero había otras frases que no se me sacaban de la cabeza –Cada 17 años- ,-Para Siempre-, -Condenados- y por supuesto, el nombre de la persona más maravillosa del mundo, de la que estaría enamorado para siempre, pero con la que nunca podría estar – Alice -, - Alice – y – Alice -. No me lo paraba de repetir.*

…¡ESTA A SU ALTURA!- Oí gritar.

*Me reí ante la idea, entonces me gire haber quien lo había dicho….me esperaba a alguna de las chicas del instituto, todas lo habían intentado, pero ninguna lo conseguía, ya que yo ya tenía un único y verdadero amor.*

*Entonces la volví a ver, allí estaba, con sus preciosos rizos anaranjados, sus ojos chocolates marrones… y su gran sonrisa….quizá no fuera ella quizá se le se pareciera, mucho …mucho, mucho…muchísimo.*

¿? (Laura): Así que no te creas, Alice, es un soso.

Alice: Ya veo.

*Suspiro* Era ella, y no sé si ha cambiado pero, espera… no, no creo que haya cambiado.

Laura: Tengo más tarea de matemáticas y no sé muy bien lo del coseno menor y lo de historia….*suspiro*

Alice: Yo te lo puedo enseñar y te puedo ayudar con tus tareas de matemáticas, historia y todo lo que te de problemas… - sonrió con una sonrisa, dulcemente.-…seguro que si hacemos la tarea juntas terminamos antes.

*Definitivamente no había cambiado, y ni había compartido una sola palabra con ella y ya me había enamorado…..otra vez*

Laura: Alice, no te has cogido comida.

Alice: Oh, es que estoy esperando a unos amigos.

*suspiro* Eso me recuerda que tengo que buscar al imbécil de Dan.*

Así que seguí aminando buscando a Dan

P.O.V. Alice

Runo: ALICE¡AQUIIIIII¡- Runo no paraba de gritar.

Yo: Bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós¡

*Seguí con la mirada haber dónde iba ese tal Shun, pero de repente, se me puso Julie enfrente y me nublo la vista*

Julie: Alice, vamos a por el almuerzo, que Dan nos espera.

Después de coger nuestro almuerzo, nos sentamos en una mesa con Dan, Marucho, Billy (que llevaba colgada del brazo a Julie) y Runo.

Nadie P.O.V.

Dan: Bueno haber si viene este tío que os lo voy a presentar de una santa vez…

Marucho interrumpió: Dan, calla ya con el maldito…

Dan interrumpió: Que quieres, si acabo de saber que soy familia del tío más silencioso del instituto.

Billy: ¿Y cómo es que eres familia de él?

Dan: Pues su tía es la nueva mujer de mi tío, así que somos primos lejanos o algo así.

Alice susurrando a Runo: ¿De quién no para de hablar Dan?

Runo susurrando a Alice: Pues mira, él es….

¿?: ¿Dan?...

Dan: ¡Shun! ¿Qué tal primo?

Shun: Bien ¿y tú?

Dan: Bien…Mira, te voy a presentar a mis amigos, ella es mi novia Runo

Runo: Hola.

Dan:… su amiga Julie y su novio Billy

Julie: ¡Hey!

Billy: ¿Qué pasa?

Dan: su amigo Marucho

Marucho: Es un placer.

Dan: Y mi amiga Alice…

Alice: E...Encantada

P.O.V. Shun

*Era ella, otra vez, no me podía creer que Alice era la amiga de mi reciente primo adoptivo.*

Yo: Hola a todos.

5 minutos después.

No eh dirigido ninguna palabra de ningún tipo a Alice, ni siquiera un simple "hola" no ah dado tiempo ni de que me mirara.

Yo: Me tengo que ir, debo hacer deberes atrasados. Adiós – Y Salí disparado

P.O.V Alice

Dan: Espera, quédate un poco más…-Pero él ya se había ido

Apenas había cruzado palabra alguna con él y ni siquiera le había visto la cara bien.

Mire mi reloj y recordé que había quedado con el señor Grenne para la clase de ciencias.

Alice: Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, eh quedado con mi profesor de ciencias para que me presente. Adiós.

P.O.V. Julie

Alice:….con mi profesor de ciencias para que me presente. Adiós.

Runo: Adiós.

*Ahora que me fijo Shun no cruzaba ni una palabra con Alice… ¿por qué será?*

Marucho: Escuchad, mis padres van a ir a mi casa de la playa a pasar las vacaciones de este puente… ¿queréis venir?

Todos: ¡Claro!

Runo: Luego le preguntare a Alice

Dan: Y yo a Shun.

P.O.V Alice

El señor Grenne me llevo a una clase blanca, con mesas para parejas, con diferentes posters del universo, de las diferentes partículas moleculares y de todos los tipos de colisiones de estrellas de neutrones en las paredes…entonces, le volví a ver, Shun, se sentaba en una mesa en primera fila, solo, si no había nadie más. Entonces, sonó el timbre que me verificó que se sentaba solo.

El Sr. Grenne, entró en clase con una gran carpeta negra, él era delgado, de 1 m 80, llevaba además de su carpeta, una chaqueta gris y unos vaqueros a juego. Con un gesto de mano me indicó qué entrara.

Sr. Grenne: Chicos, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, ella es Alice Gehabich.

Yo: Hola a todos.

Sr. Grenne: Srta. Gehabich, se puede sentar aquí, al lado del Sr. Kazami.

Yo: Ok, Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Amor Prohibido

Sr. Grenne: Srta. Gehabich, se puede sentar al lado del Sr. Kazami.

Alice: Ok, gracias

Shun P.O.V

*Oh, vaya, ella se sentaba a mi lado, quiero decir, que no es que no la quiera, es decir, la amo con toda mi alma, pero por eso estamos así…*

*suspiro*

Nadie P.O.V

Sr. Grenne: Clase, hoy estudiaremos las diferentes colisiones de estrellas de neutrones…

Alguien: ¡COMO LA CANCION…NEUTRON STAR COLLISION (LOVE IS FOREVER)!

Sr. Grenne: jajaja….si como la canción solo que esta vez se lo mostrare con las fotografías en el método científico, os pondré 6 a cada mesa y me las tendréis que explicar por parejas.

El Sr. Grenne les entregó 6 tarjetas a Shun y Alice y al resto de las parejas.

*en espiral, cruzadas, en espiral, rectas, ovaladas e…*- pensaba Alice

Shun: *-en espiral, cruzadas, en espiral, rectas, ovaladas e…-*

*je je…tan pronto y ya puedo oír sus pensamientos*

Alice murmurando: en espiral, cruzadas, en espiral, rectas ovaladas e…

Shun:…inmediatas.

Alice: Si… ¿cómo…?- se volvió y se quedó perdida en sus ojos ámbar que ahora miraban las fotografías.

Shun: Je je…esto ya lo…- se volvió y se perdió en su mirada.

Alice P.O.V

*Que ojos más bonitos tiene…oh…algo me pasa en el estomago…no, no es hambre…son, como mariposas… espera un momento…no me estaré enamorando de Shun ¿no?...si apenas le conozco… no, será otra cosa*

Shun P.O.V

*Oh… siempre con los mismos ojos… son tan hermosos*

*Que ojos más bonitos tiene…oh…algo me pasa en el estomago…no, no es hambre…son, como mariposas… espera un momento…no me estaré enamorando de Shun ¿no?...si apenas le conozco… no, será otra cosa*

*Oh, no…ya empieza… ¿será demasiado tarde?...pero…que hermosos son sus ojos, no Shun, tienes que parar y alejarte o si no...Ya sabes lo que pasara*

Nadie P.O.V

Shun se apartó rápidamente dejando a Alice completamente perpleja.

La clase siguió como de costumbre, el Sr. Grenne les puso un examen sorpresa **(nada más empezar el cole y con exámenes, *suspiro* XD)** sobre lo mismo (colisiones de estrellas de neutrones), Alice aprobó ya que su abuelo se lo había enseñado y Shun… simplemente aprobó… no quiso decir porque.

Como en el examen habían suspendido todos menos ellos dos y habían ganado la prueba de las fotografías, les dio la siguiente clase de ciencias que era de recuperación, libre**. (Exagerado ¿no? XD) **

Alice P.O.V

Salí de clase de ciencias para esperar a Runo en la entrada y mientras caminaba me preguntaba por qué Shun reaccionó así.

*Qué habré hecho… ¿olería mal?... ¿mi aliento?...lo único que recuerdo es que me perdí en su mirada y me pareció que él en la mía y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que se apartó bruscamente*

Pase la puerta del colegio.

*Suspiro*

*¿Qué habré hecho mal?*

De repente algo me agarró por detrás y me extrajo de mis pensamientos.

¡Alice! ¡Alice! Tengo una gran noticia para darte – Dijo Runo contentísima.

Bueno y que es – Dije yo alegre

Los padres de Marucho tienen una gran casa en la playa y nos ha invitado a todos para este puente – Dijo Runo aún más contenta

Bueno Runo, yo no sé si podre ir… - Dije algo desanimada.

Vengaaaa…si vamos a ir todos y además la casa está al lado de las montañas, podrás ir de excursión allí y además…va a ir Shun – Dijo Runo

¡QUE! ¿¡POR QUE DICES ESO! – Dije sonrojándome

Venga, no digas que no te gusta, eh visto como le mirabas – Dijo Runo

Bueno… le preguntare a mi abuelo si voy o no…Adiós – Dije escabulléndome de más preguntas de Runo.

¡ALICE! – Grito Runo - ¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR DE CHICOS!

Pero yo ya iba por la mitad de la calle y honestamente, yo era más rápida, así que no podría cogerme nunca.

Shun P.O.V

En cuanto sonó la campana que marcaba el final de las clases, salí pitando de clase de ciencias.

Me parecía casi imposible que ya no hubiéramos conocido y ya pudiera leerle la mente…

*suspiro*

Ya había cruzado la puerta de entrada cuando…

¡SHUUUUN! …- Era mí supuesto primo… Dan – Shun tengo una gran noticia para darte.

¿Y cuál es, si se puede saber? – Dije sin ganas

Los padres de Marucho, mi amigo, tienen una gran casa en la playa, al lado de la montaña y nos ha invitado a todos nosotros por vacaciones de este puente… ¿vendrás?

No se…

Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa…

Pero…

Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa…

Dan… - Dije muy serio

Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa…

Si te …

Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa…

¡BASTA!...

Porfa...

Si te cayas iré

Guay, nos vamos este fin de semana, dentro de dos días

Vale, pero pasado mañana no vendré al colegio, tengo que hacer cosas fuera de la ciudad.

Ok, por cierto, hoy me ha extrañado que no le has dirigido ninguna palabra a Alice… ¿Por qué?

Dan, me tengo que ir, mi abuelo me espera… Adiós

¡Espera! ¡Shun! – Pero yo ya iba a mitad de la calle y con lo lento que corre, jamás me alcanzara.

Alice P.O.V

Iba corriendo a toda pastilla por las calles de la ciudad cuando me choque con algo.

No sabía lo que era pero enseguida me levante y dije:  
- Estas bien, lo siento mucho, estaba pensando en otra cosa y no miraba por donde andaba.

Shun P.O.V

- Estas bien, lo siento mucho, estaba pensando en otra cosa y no miraba por donde andaba. – Decía alguien a mis espaldas, yo aún estaba en el suelo no pude reconocer la voz.

- No la culpa ha sido mía, no miraba por donde andaba.

Me giré y la vi allí estaba… otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Amor Prohibido 4º

1º SIENTO NO HABER ESCRITO DESDE HACE TANTO PERO ESQUE ESTABA LIADA

2º Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi gran amiga Maite, quien me a apoyado desde que empecé el fanfic, la unica persona cercana mia que le mis historias,...GRAX WAPA... también me a dado algunas ideas y me a dado la tabarra con que seguiria el fic...GRAX MAITE ERES LA MEJOR

3º Bakugan no propia

Shun P.O.V

No, la culpa ha sido mía, no miraba por donde andaba. – Dije muy apresurado

Me giré y la vi, allí estaba…otra vez.

Me quedé sin aliento, ella estaba a un metro escaso de mí…

Tú eres Alice Gehabich, ¿no?, la nueva, te sientas al lado mío en clase de ciencias – Dije algo nervioso

Si, y tu eres Shun Kazami. Encantada, apenas hemos podido hablar en clase – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras me tendía la mano

Tiene razón – Dije mientras se la daba, sentí un calambrazo al cogerle la mano, pero hice que no se me notara. – lo siento mucho, es que no es que sea muy hablador ¿sabes?

Ya, ya me han contado – Dijo ella manteniendo su sonrisa angelical.

Alice P.O.V

Cambiando de tema, eres muy lista en clase… ¿Cómo sabías todo aquello?- dijo mientras me levantaba.

Oh, es que vine mi abuelo es científico y… bueno…me lo enseño todo él – (no pienso contar a nadie que vine de una escuela para cerebritos)- ¿y tú?... también aprobaste el examen

Simplemente…yo… ya me sabía ese tema- dijo algo sofocado- oye… me tengo que ir… adiós.

Shun P.O.V

Intenté despedirme de Alice sin herir sus sentimientos… ¡PERO QUE DIGO SI APENAS ME CONOCE!... claro, pero yo a ella si…*

Llegue a casa y mi "tutor", mi abuelo (me acogió) estaba en la cocina tomándose un té.

Buenas tardes abuelo – Dije intentando formar una sonrisa

Hola, Shun

Abuelo, Marucho, un amigo de Dan me ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones de este puente en una casa de sus padres en la costa, cerca de las montañas… ¿Podría ir?

Bueno… ¿Van a ir más amigos tuyos?

Si, Dan su novia Runo, Billy y Julie y por supuesto Marucho…no sé si me dejare a alguien.

En ese caso, claro que puedes ir…

Gracias…me voy a mi cuarto

Alice P.O.V

Llegue a casa de mi abuelo en seguida en cuanto Shun se fue.

Abuelo, ya eh llegado – Dije al entrar

Oh, hola Alice… ¿Qué tal el primer día de cole? – Dijo mi abuelo que estaba en la cocina

Genial, eh conocido a los amigos de Runo y Julie – Le conté cuando entré en la cocina

Eso es genial

Si y uno de los amigos de Runo, Marucho, nos ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones de este puente en la casa de verano de sus padres, está cerca de aquí, en la costa, junto a las montañas… ¿Podría ir, abuelo? – Le dije cuando estuve a su lado

No se… ¿Quiénes van a ir? – Se giró para mirarme

Runo, Julie, Dan, Marucho, Billy… - le dije enumerando con los dedos - … y los padres de Marucho – añadí, ya que sin padres no me dejaría ir nunca.

Bueno… vale, podrás ir. – espetó mi abuelo

Gracias, abuelo – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – Voy a mi cuarto a hacer la tarea…adiós

Hasta luego

*Si…si…si…podré ir con Runo y Julie de vacaciones*

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Iba paseando de camino al encuentro de Runo y Julie

¡Julie, Runo! – Grite cuando las vi

Hey, Alice – Me saludó Julie

Hoy no se te han pegado las sabanas… ¿eh? – Bromeó Runo

No…Je je…hoy no – Dije mientras me reía

Oye, os han dejado ir a la excursión a la casa de Marucho… ¡A MI SI! – Dijo una Runo más contenta de lo normal

SI – Gritamos Julie y yo al mismo tiempo

Por cierto, Runo, ¿Por qué estas hoy tan contenta? – Dije yo con una sonrisa

Será por qué su querido novio va a ir también – Dijo Julie con una sonrisa pícara

Bueno… quizá…aunque no hablemos, señorita "vamos a llegar ya al cole para ver a mi Billy" – Dijo Runo con una mueca de burla

Eh… ¿qué hay de malo en estar enamorada? – Dijo Julie con una mueca de angelito inocente

Nada… ¡SI NO HAY NADIE QUE LO ESTROPEE! – Dijo Runo enfadada

¡¿SI NO HAY NADIE QUE LO ESTROPEE? – Le contestó Julie aún más cabreada

Eh, chicas, déjenlo ya – Me puse en medio para que no se mataran – Mejor vámonos ya a clase que va a tocar el timbre

Está bien – Dijeron Runo y Julie resignadas

¿Eh, sabías que hay una entrada a la azotea? – Dijo Julie más calmada

¿Por dónde se entra? – Preguntó Runo

Por una puerta al lado del gimnasio, pero solo se puede pasar mientras se da clase porque entre hora y hora hay un guardia vigilando los pasillos – Explico Julie

Qué pena, quería subir – Dijo Runo algo triste

Legamos a clase y me acorde… ¡DE QUE HOY TENIA LA CLASE DE CIENCIAS LIBRE!

Así que me despedí de Runo y Julie y aparenté ir a ciencias pero entonces me gire y fui directa a…

Ya se que el corte a sido algo repentino pero esque no sabia donde parar y a tenido que ser ahi...sorry

Comentarios porfabor


	5. Chapter 5

Después de las centenares de apuestas que hemos hecho mi amiga Maite y yo... eh decidido (o mas bien e accedido por narices) a dedicarle todas mis historias de aquí en adelante así que no me pregunteis despues por que hago esto...

Este fic se lo dedico a a mi gran amiga Maite (exagerado ¡no?)...niña, no me des tantas ideas que no me han de caber en un fic, pero aun así...muchas gracias...bueno...ahora, a por el fic BAKUGAN NO PROPIA -

Alice P.O.V

Me despedí de Runo y Julie y aparente ir a ciencias pero entonces me acordé de que ahora mismo estaría la azotea sin vigilancia, así que me giré en camino a donde supuestamente se encontraba la puerta de acceso a la azotea.

De camino comencé a pensar en cosas aleatorias, a la hora que terminaba la clase de ciencias, en si igual había alguien vigilando, en la suerte que tuve al aprobar ese examen y que mi abuelo me lo enseñara y de repente…me vino un último pensamiento que me paró en seco… …Shun… ¿no había aprobado el también el examen?...¿Dónde estaría el ahora mismo?...¿habría venido al cole?...¡PERO POR QUE ME PREGUNTABA YO ESAS COSAS, SI APENAS LO CONOZCO!...hombre es bastante guapo, tiene unos ojos hermosísimos y… ¡PERO QUE HAGO, MEJOR DEJO DE PENSAR EN ESTO!

En poco tiempo ya había llegado a la puerta que daba a la azotea…mire para un lado… … Nadie… al otro…ni un alma… y entonces, abrí la puerta y comencé a subir las escaleras…

La azotea no era gran cosa… era un gran descampado en el que solo había una gran torre de alimentación, una escalera para subir a ella apoyada en la misma, una gran barandilla que cubría toda la zona cuadrada y…y… ¿una tabla? … al parecer había una zona continua a la azotea que se extendía en el edificio de al lado…el edificio de ecología y el club de jardinería, según cómo me había explicado Laura… Entonces, me decidí a hacer la cosa más arriesgada que había hecho en toda mi vida, cogí la tabla y la coloque de forma que pudiera pasar al otro lado…

***Venga Alice, son como mucho, unos 6 metros, no es para tanto***

Entonces, me di cuenta de la realidad, la tabla no acababa en el borde del otro edificio, sino en el borde de una caseta del otro edificio… ¡y la caída era de al menos 10 metros!

***Vale, tranquila Alice solo unos pasitos más y ya encontrarás una forma de bajar de allí y si no, pues vuelves***

Estaba a punto…a punto, a punto, a punto…pero un maldito trozo de madera húmedo me hizo resbalarme y caerme del tablado

***Oh, no… se acabó…el golpe será el final…creo que me estoy mareando***

Pero el golpe no llegó, es más sintió que…flotaba…pasaron varios segundos y se dio cuenta de que la sujetaban unos robustos brazos…fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos ámbar mirándome con preocupación

¿Estás bien? – Dijo Shun con in tono bastante preocupado

SS..Ss...Si - dije tartamudeando - muchas gracias

No hay de que, Alice – Dijo con voz más tranquila- Me has dado un susto al verte allí arriba… ¿Qué se suponía que hacías?... ¿Equilibrismo? – Dijo con un tono de voz más enfadado

No, es que… Bueno… una amiga, me dijo de este lugar y ya que tenía la clase libre, vine a ver cómo era, pero al ver el otro edificio me desilusioné y al ver que se podía pasar a este, lo intenté y hasta que no me faltaba nada, no me di cuenta de a dónde iba – dije intentando defenderme

Mmmm…no lo vuelvas a hacer, me has dado un susto de muerte – Dijo con ojos aun preocupados

***¿Por qué se preocupara por mi?... o al menos eso me ha parecido***

Al incorporarme y ya poner los pies en el suelo, me fije de que ya no estaba en la gran azotea… estaba en una especie de cabaña muy espaciosa, tenia plantas por doquier y una gran iluminación. Me fui acercando a un estante y comencé a inspeccionar los tipos de plantas que allí se hallaban…

***Geranios, margaritas, rosas, petunias, claveles, azucenas y…***

Peonias…Rojas y Blancas– Dijo Shun – Eran tus… - se calló de golpe

¿Mis qué…? – Dije intrigada… las peonias siempre habían sido mis flores favoritas pero alguien a quien había conocido hace apenas un día no podía saberlo…

Tus… - Me pareció verle dudar un momento - …colores de las gomas de pelo que llevabas ayer en la muñeca

Shun P.O.V

Oh, si tienes razón – Dijo Alice con su voz tan dulce e inocente

***¡ COMO EH PODIDO SER TAN TONTO, CASI DESBELO MI SECRETO…BUENO, NUESTRO SECRETO, PERO COMO EH PODIDO DESCUIDARME ASÍ!***

Alice P.O.V

*¿Cómo podía saber eso, si apenas nos cruzamos?*

En la pared de al lado se en encontraba una puerta de salida, la abrí y accedí a una gran azotea… me sorprendí de la gran variedad de plantas que había allí, de todos los colores y tipos, me quedé maravillada y embobada con la de flores que había allí… estaba tan anonadada que ni me entere de que Shun se había trasladado a mi lado…

¿Estás bien? - Preguntó el

Si, es que es tan espectacular…. – Dije yo mirándole a esos hermosos ojos ámbar

¿Te gusta?... es un lugar secreto que me dijo un amigo – Dijo sin inmutarse

Fui peinando la zona de la azotea quedándome impresionada con cada flor que había en el camino, hasta que…

Deberíamos irnos… la clase de religión está a punto de empezar… estoy en la misma que tu… - Dijo él dándose la vuelta

Ah…vale – Dije girándome

Hay una salida por aquí – Añadió

Me condujo hasta una escalera que descendía y llegaba hasta una puerta de metal que parecía impenetrable… Shun la abrió con mucha facilidad y acabamos en el pasillo de acceso a la aula de religión… aún no había llegado nadie

¿Me puedes prometer una cosa? – Dijo el cerrando la puerta detrás de mi

Si, ¿el qué? – Pregunte intrigada

No le digas a nadie sobre la otra azotea… - Contestó el –…Dejémoslo en nuestro secreto

Eeeee… claro… puedes contar conmigo – Dije con un poco de entusiasmo

Y ahora… vamos… hay que ir a religión – Y comenzó a andar hacia la clase

Yo le seguí y cuando entramos solo nos encontramos a la Srta. Sophia y a algunos alumnos… entre ellos Dan y Runo… está me indico que me pusiera en un lugar a su lado…

Me senté y esperé a que empezara la clase…

Siento mucho que los fics sean tan cortos, pero aún así...prometo escribir pronto

Un beso a toooooooooodoooooosss

Comentarios porfavor


	6. Historias

Bueno este fic se lo dedico a todos los alumnos de mi clase y de mi peña...sois los mejores...y a maite , por supuesto

Bakugan no propia

Nadie P.O.V

La clase de religión empezó enseguida y la Srta. Sophia comenzó a hablar:

Chicos, hoy comenzaremos con una rutina algo diferente – Explicó esta – Hoy, disfrutaremos de una sesión de sombras chinescas con diferentes pasajes del Génesis e historias anteriores.

Bieeeen… - Dijo una desanimada clase

La Srta. Sophia comenzó con las sombras chinescas e hizo imágenes de cómo Dios creó la Tierra, a Adán y Eva, de cómo a la pobre Eva le engañó la serpiente…

Alice, al ver esto sintió una gran compasión por Eva, ya que a ella solo la habían engañado y por un mísero error se desvaloraría a la mujer hasta hoy en día.

La Srta. Sophia siguió con su explicación…el destierro de Adán y Eva del Edén, cómo ellos tuvieron hijos etc.

Pero de repente la Srta. Sophia comenzó con una historia que no venía a cuento para nada.

Alice P.O.V

Hace muchísimo tiempo – Comenzó la señorita Sophia con mucha ímpetu – Antes de la creación de la tierra y aún cuando solo existía el cielo y el infierno….existieron un ángel y un demonio que quebrantaron las reglas de ambos mundos, que rompieron las leyes que conocían y conocemos hoy en día…

Alice comenzó a prestar más atención conforme avanzaba la historia

…que traspasaron los límites del cielo y el infierno…

¿¡Qué hicieron? – Preguntó Laura desde el fondo de la clase

La Srta. Sophia suspiro, tomó aire y dijo…

…Se enamoraron perdidamente uno del otro… - Concluyó la señorita

¿Es eso posible?….. ¿Pero cómo?... Imposible – Esas preguntas arremolinaron toda la clase, la cual estaba estupefacta por la leyenda

***Pues yo no veo que hay de malo en que dos personas se enamoren… bueno se supone que el amor es lo que hace posible todo así que… ¿qué hay de malo?***

Y… ¿Qué puede haber de malo en que se hayan enamorado? – Pregunté yo tímidamente

De repente la gran mayoría de la clase me miró con unos ojos que decían o simulaban que yo estaba loca

No es que haya nada de malo… sino que significaban entre la relación entre los demonios y los ángeles – Contestó la Srta. Sophia con una voz que demostraba asombro, incredulidad y temor pero que se disimulaba muy bien – cuando él se imprimó de ella y ella se enamoró de él todo lo que se sopesaba como normal se volvió patas arriba…

***¿Imprimo?*** Pensó Alice

¿Y cómo se llamaban? – Preguntó una curiosa Laura

Se llamaban… - contestó la Srta. Sophia

Pero el timbre sonó antes de que pudiera decir nada y toda la clase salió disparada por la puerta…

Alice se reunió con Runo y Julie a la hora de comer…

¿Qué tal la hora sin ciencias de esta mañana? – Preguntó una muy curiosa Julie

Genial, eh conseguido subir a la azotea – Dije yo con una pequeña risita al repentino comentario de Julie

¿Y qué tal es? – Dijo Runo

No es para tanto… - Dije recordando la promesa que le hizo a Shun de no decir nada de la "otra azotea"

Ya pero halla se hacen muy buenas compañías ¿eh? – Dijo Julie con una sonrisa muy picara

¿Eee…? – Dije yo confundida

Pues que te han visto ir a clase de religión con Shun… – Dijo Julie con una gran sonrisa en la cara -…no llevas aquí ni una semana y ya estas saliendo con el chico más aclamado de la escuela

¡Qué va!... – Dije yo apresuradamente - Solo es que… nos encontramos por el camino… nada más

***No puedo contarles lo de la azotea***

Vale, vale… - Dijo Julie con una sonrisa –…Pero de por si acaso me iré haciendo ilusiones de una nueva pareja…jijiji

Si, además… – Dijo Runo pero Alice la interrumpió

Cambiando de tema – Alice paró un momento para pensar - … ¿Qué os ha parecido la historia que ha contado la Srta. Sophia hoy en clase?…

¡Oye!... – Grito Runo cuando Alice la interrumpió - … Pues sí, tienes razón… Nunca nos la había contado

Julie asintió con la cabeza

La verdad es que yo no veo que hay de malo en eso – Dijo Alice pensativa

Hombre… tienes que ver las circunstancias en las que estarían – Apuntó Runo - … es como…Cuando Romeo y Julieta se enamoraron… un…

Amor Prohibido – Dijeron Julie y Runo a la vez

Sería tan romántico – Dijo Julie suspirando

Si, sobre todo por lo bueno que esta el Leonardo Di Caprio haciendo el papel de Romeo ¿no? – Dijo Runo con sarcasmo

Alice soltó una pequeña risita

Runo, no seas sosa – Dijo Julie – Seguro que lo pasaron muy mal, amarse y no poder reunirse

¿Y quién dice que no se reunían? - Dijo Alice

¿Eh? – Dijeron las otras dos al unísono

Pues que como en "Romeo y Julieta" lo normal es que se reunieran a escondidas ¿no? – Razono Alice

¿Y qué más da? – Respondió Runo – Seguro que a ellos les pusieron un buen castigo y además… ¡ni siquiera nos ha dicho sus nombres!

¿Y qué tal si vamos a la clase de la Srta. Sophia a preguntarle más? – Dijo una curiosa Julie

Ok – Dijeron las otras dos al unísono

Y se encaminaron a la clase de la Srta. Sophia sin saber que les diría…

**En alguna parte del cielo de los ángeles**

¿? : ¿Estás segura de que en esta vida todo es diferente, Ana?

Ana: Tan segura como que Edward Cullen es un vampiro

¿?: Bueno si tu lo crees…

Ana: Oye, que aquí el ángel guardian soy yo ¿eh?

¿? : Vale, vale…

comentarios porfavor


	7. Nombres e incendio

**Bueno, como siempre quiero dedicar este fic a mis amigos en la realidad en fanfiction... desearos una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo...sois los mejores y a todos los lectores del fic...gracias**

**Bakugan no propia**

Nadie P.O.V

Alice, Julie y Runo se encaminaron hacia la clase de la Srta. Sophia.

Al llegar, Alice golpeó suavemente la puerta y una voz proveniente del interior del aula les indicó que podían pasar.

Hola, Srta. Sophia – Dijeron el trió al mismo tiempo

Queríamos comentarle algo – Dijo Julie

Una curiosidad – Terminó Runo

SI, Claro, estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de curiosidad – Contesto Sophia (para abreviar) - ¿Cual es?

Queríamos saber cuáles eran los nombres del ángel y del demonio de la historia de hoy y si no sería mucho pedir que seguiría con la historia, por favor – Dijo una muy ilusionada Julie

Los nombres ¿eh? – Dijo Sophia mirando a Alice algo dudativa - …*suspiro*…dicho demonio se llamaba Beittet y su imprimación, el ángel se llamaba Aleth…

Alice P.O.V

***Beittet y Aleth… me suenan de algo familiar***

¿Beittet y Aleth?... ¡Anda, pero si riman! – Dijo Julie

Esos solo son los nombres en hebreo antiguo – Dijo la Sophia – Beit es en realidad como se pronuncia la B y tet la T

¿Ein? – Dijeron Runo y Julie al unisono

Pero si no hay ningún nombre que sea B T – Dije yo extrañada por la familiaridad de esta conversación

Sí, pero según las investigaciones científicas, los hebreos tenían un códice secreto denominado como el **Atbash**… ¿os suena?

Julie y Runo negaron al unisono

***Atbash… se basaba en un argumento algo diferente a lo que hoy conocemos como códice pero por suerte mi abuelo me lo enseño…***

La verdad, es que no se cómo es, para eso habría que ser un arqueólogo o científico y además haber vivido miles de años…jaja – Dijo la Sophia

Eee… creo que yo si lo sé pero no sé muy bien como se utiliza – Dije tímidamente

Bien… escríbelo en la pizarra y yo intentare descifrarlo – Dijo Sophia emocionada

Lo escribí - (no os digo como es ya que es muy complicado lo siento)

Haber…B es Sh – Comenzó Sophia – y T es N

Shn – Dijo Runo - …menudo nombre

En realidad se quitaban las vocales y… – Dijo Sophia

¡Decid el nombre de la chica! – Gritó Julie - ¡Que no me entero de nada!

Bueno, en realidad el de la chica es simple… - Comenzó Sophia -… Aleth es una variante del nombre de…

¡FUEGOOOOO! ¡FUEGOOOOO! – Gritó alguien desde el pasillo

Las cuatro salieron de la clase para ver que la biblioteca estaba en llamas (Biennnn jeje adiós a la biblioteca del cole XD) y que el fuego se estaba propagando por todo el edificio.

¡Vamos! – Gritó Sophia, aunque apenas era audible - hay una salida en esa dirección

Salimos corriendo hacia esa dirección aunque apenas se veía nada, ya que todo estaba lleno de humo… había oído hablar de la combustión espontánea pero no me esperaba que fuera así.

En un momento de confusión me confundí de pasillo y ya no me di cuenta de por dónde se habían ido las otras.

Fui hacia adelante… torcí a la izquierda… a la derecha… el humo cada vez era más denso y apenas podía respirar y lo peor… no veía la salida

Corría por un pasillo que no tenía fin ya que apenas podía ver con todo el humo… cerré los ojos un segundo y en un momento de mala suerte, tropecé con una papelera…caí al suelo casi sin aliento y tosiendo por el humo… no podía ni moverme y todo lo que veía era humo y más humo…

***Este es mi final***

De repente, como si fuera un fantasma, sin hacer ningún ruido una luz cegadora se acercó a mí, me recogió del suelo con unos brazos muy robustos y avanzó entre el fuego.

*Será que ya estoy muerta*

De repente, como si de la nada, apareció una puerta en la pared, la persona la abrió y subió unas escaleras…tan cansaba que estaba empecé a cerrar los ojos… ¡pero no… no los puedo cerrar!...hacia todos los esfuerzos que podía para no cerrarlos pero el cansancio me podía…la persona me depositó en el suelo y a mí por fin me venció el cansancio

¡NO, PORFAVOR!... ¡NO CIERRES LOS OJOS! – Gritó la persona que tenia a mi lado - ¡ALICE, NO CIERRES LOS OJOS PORFAVOR!

Intenté abrir un poco los ojos… seguía haciendo esfuerzos y al final lo conseguí… miré a un lado… a otro… y vi a… ¿Shun?

¿Shun? – Pregunté extrañada

Si…- Dijo él -… ¿Estás bien?

Si… creo – Dije yo, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme -… me has salvado la vida… muchas gracias

No ha sido nada – Dijo él

***Soy yo o me pongo nerviosa cuando él está cerca, es que es tan guapo y…, wow, espera un momento, si apenas lo conozco… me estaré enamorando…*** ***escalofrío** **de nervios***

¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el con algo de preocupación

***¿Se está preocupando por mi?***

No, es que… - Empecé yo sin saber cómo seguir -… ¿cómo supiste que yo estaba dentro?

Fácil, porque yo te qu… - Dijo él

***Soy yo o estaba a punto de decir "Fácil, porque yo te quiero"***

…yo…eh…vi que tus amigas y Sophia salían de la clase y como tú no estabas allí, ni en el pelotón, pensé que estarías aún dentro – Se explicó él – y entré a buscarte

Oh… muchas gracias – Dije yo

Shun P.O.V

***Oh, como no me iba a dar cuenta de que ella no estaba allí, si no paro de mirarla, además, no han pasado ni 5 segundos desde que eh estado a punto de decirle que la quiero… y aunque se lo diría, eso sería decir poco ya que yo no la quiero… yo la amo***

Oh… muchas gracias – Dijo ella con su dulce voz

Alice se fue a caminar hasta la barandilla de la azotea para saber donde se encontraban, pero perdió el equilibrio y yo la cogí a tiempo.

¿Estás bien? – Dije yo

Ella asintió algo sonrojada, ya que estábamos a escasos centímetros.

Alice P.O.V

Él me cogió a tiempo y al mirarle a la cara, me perdí en aquellos ojos ámbar.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así pero, ambos se empezaron a inclinar en dirección al otro… ya Alice podía sentir su aliento… ya casi se habían besado… estaban a punto…

**YO: ESPERO QUE OS HALLA GUSTADO**

**Dan/Marucho/Billy: ¡¿Y CUANDO SALIMOS NOSOTROS?**

**YO: HOY NO...MAÑANA...ADEMÁS IGUAL OS CAMBIO Y TODO...LAS GALLINAS QUE ENTRAN POR LAS QUE SALEN**

**Dan/Marucho/Billy: NOOOOO...PREFERIMOS DONDE ESTAMOS**

**Dan: Tengo hambre...snif**

**Runo: Eres un glotón**

**Dan:Yo no soy eso...snif**

**Yo: Sssss...calla...no te preocupes que por ser eres**

**Dan: ¿El qué?**

**Yo: Un gloton...pero que no te preocupes eh , no te preocupes**

**Dan: Snif, snif**

**COMENTARIOS PORFAVOR **


	8. Salvación

**Bueno… aquí voy con el capítulo 8º de mi fic… se lo dedico a mis amigos, lectores y a mi peña**

**Shun: *****suspiro***

**Yo: CALLATE USHER**

**Shun: Porqué me llamas Usher…...**

**Yo: Porque el otro día buscando anagramas de tu nombre, el 1º que se me ocurrió fue Usher**

**Shun: *Cara de "esta tía está loca"***

**Yo: Y…además…me gustan mucho las canciones de "Dj got us falling in love again", "OMG", "Yeah" y aunque sea difícil de cantar con un acompañante así su canción con Justin Bieber "Somebody to love"**

**Shun: Ya, ya…seguro**

**Yo: Bueno…. mejor vamos con el fic**

**BAKUGAN NO PROPIA**

Nadie P.O.V

Estaban a punto de besarse hasta que…

¡BOOOM!... ¡BOOOM!

Parecía casi imposible pero los cristales de la biblioteca reventaron como si nada y mil llamas salieron del edificio haciendo que en este hubiera un pequeño temblor.

¡Al suelo! – Gritó Shun

Alice hizo lo dicho pero en vez de tocar el suelo sintió como si la volvían a coger, y es que, Shun, en vez de seguir su propio consejo, había cogido a Alice e iba corriendo hacía el borde del edificio, en dirección a la otra azotea.

¡Es muy arriesgado!... ¡No llegaras! – Gritó Alice

La otra azotea superaba por lo menos 3 metros de altura a la otra y desde luego, el salto era de 5 metros de largo para llegar solo al borde…

Cierra los ojos – Le susurro

Alice no podía cerrar los ojos, no en un momento como este

Ya llegaban al final…Shun cogió carrerilla, se acercó corriendo y…Alice cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero… el impacto no llegó … es mas… fue como si…flotaran

Abrió los ojos y vio algo imposible…habían llegado… Shun lo había conseguido… era imposible… pero al fin y al cabo cierto…

Shun la dejo suavemente en el suelo

¿Estás mejor? – Preguntó dulcemente

Ss-si…muchas gracias…otra vez – Dijo Alice aun sorprendida

Shun P.O.V

No hay de que – Dije yo

***Por mí, encantado de salvarte la vida todos los días***

"_**Flashback"**_

_**Mientras ella cerraba los ojos, yo intenté impulsarme un poco con la ayuda de mis alas pero en cuanto noté que abría los ojos, las volví a recoger asegurándome de que llegáramos al suelo suavemente**_

"_**Fin flashback"**_

¿Cómo has hecho eso? – Dijo ella con su suave voz, aunque esta vez algo sorprendida

¿El qué? – Dije yo haciendo me el tonto

Eso… - Dijo ella impresionada -…saltar de edificio a edificio

Oh… - Dije pensándome una respuesta… la verdad es que lo único que quería era salvarle la vida a ella así que no pensé una respuesta - ….practica

Oh, no sabía que pudieras saltar tanto – Dijo ella dedicándome una de sus dulcísimas sonrisas, con las que, si no pudiera controlar mis emociones…..me derretiría **(cursi ¿no? XD)**

Bueno…creo que deberíamos buscar una salida para bajar – Dije yo algo preocupado por las marcas de hollín que ella tenía por toda la ropa

"**Alice tosió"**

…Y quizás deberías ir a un médico para ver si estás bien – Dije yo intentando que mi tono de preocupación no sonara muy desesperado

Claro… - Dijo ella - … busquemos una salida

Nadie P.O.V

Shun encontró una salida fácilmente y ambos bajaron hacía el pelotón, este acompañó a Alice hasta el médico y avisó a Runo y a Julie que él llevaría a Alice a casa

Cuándo esta salió, le dijo que no tenía ninguna cosa por la que preocuparme así que la acompañé a su casa

¿Crees que mañana habrá clase? – Preguntó Alice algo cansada

No creo, seguramente hasta después de Navidades no – Dijo él pensando en que tenía que hacer la maleta para el viaje

Tienes razón - Dijo ella pensando en lo mismo

En seguida llegaron a casa de Alice

Gracias por acompañarme – Dijo ella con una sonrisa

No ha sido nada – Dijo él

Hasta mañana – Dijo ella abriendo la puerta de su casa

Adiós – Dijo el empezando a caminar

Alice P.O.V

Nada más entrar en mi casa me puse a pensar en que Shun me había salvado las vida muchas veces….es muy simpático a pesar de lo que digan los demás, aunque algo frio…casi nos besamos … y … no se creo que…

"Oh, written in the stars, A million miles away, A message to the main, Ooooh, Seasons coming and go But i´m never change And i´m on my way…. "

Runo me llamaba al móvil

¡ALICE! – Gritaron unas nerviosas Runo y Julie desde el otro lado

¿Estás bien? – Dijo Runo

Si - Contesté

¿Vas a poder venir a la excursión? – Dijo Julie preocupada

¡JULIE! – Grito Runo

Jejeje…..Si – Dije – No te preocupes Julie

Fiu – Dijo Julie aliviada

¡¿Cómo has salid de allí? – Dijo Runo muy preocupada – No te vimos en todo el rato

Runo, esto no es algo como para contarlo por teléfono…quedamos en el parque en 15 minutos – Dije yo mirando el reloj

OK – Dijeron ellas dos a dúo

Hasta ahora – Dije yo y colgué

Antes de salir fui a la habitación donde se encontraba mi abuelo y le comenté los planes que tenía desde la puerta para que no viera la ropa tan sucia que llevaba, en cuanto aprobó que saliera al parque, subí rápidamente a mi habitación, me cambié, cogí las llaves de casa y salí hacia el parque…

10 minutos más tarde y ya me encontraba esperando a Julie y a Runo…

¡ALICE! – Oí gritar a Julie y a Runo

En cuestión de milésimas ya las tenía dándome un gigantismo abrazo

Estábamos preocupadísimas, cómo puedes darnos estos sustos – Dijo Runo

Tranquila Runo, estoy bien – Dije para tranquilizarla – No ha sido nada

Si….nada comparado con lo que hubiera podido ser – Dijo Julie

Julie…. - Dije

Además, ahora que caigo… ¿Con quién saliste? – Pregunto Runo

¿Eh? – Dice desconcertada

Del edificio en llamas – Declaro Julie

Aaaaa… – Comencé pensando en cómo explicárselo -….la verdad, mientras corría tropecé con una papelera y me caí al suelo, no me podía levantar ni respirar por la cantidad de humo que había, entonces de entre el humo surgió una figura que me rescató y me llevó a la azotea…..

¿¡QUIÉN ERA? – Preguntó una ansiosa Julie

Shun…. –Dije casi en un suspiro

De repente a Julie se le puso una sonrisa picara gigantesca en la cara

ENTONCES TU Y EL…. Comenzó Julie

JULIE TE QUIERES CALLAR QUE QUIERO QUE SIGA CON LA HISTORIA – Gritó Runo

No hay mucho más… bajamos por unas escaleras traseras y me acompañó al médico – Concluí yo

Oh… que amable por su parte – Dijo Julie haciendo gorgoritos

¿El qué?, el haberle salvado la vida o el haber hecho que tú te pongas tonta – Dijo Runo sarcástica

No se cualquiera de las dos cosas ya que TÚ NO HARÍAS NINGUNA POR MÍ – Dijo Julie cada vez más enfadada

Y lo dijo la Miss. Paris Hilton... "yo, yo y otra vez yo" – Dijo Runo burlándose de Julie

¡Parad de una vez…..no os peléis! – Dije yo para que pararan de una vez y evitar que a alguien Runo le sacara un ojo….Julie…o yo

Está bien – Dijeron las dos

¿Habéis hecho ya las maletas? – Dijo Julie que no podía estar un minuto callada

Si – Dijo Runo - ¿Y vosotras?

Si – Dijo Julie

No – Dije yo – la hare mañana para entretenerme

Se estuvieron hablando hasta las 8:00 pm y al darse cuenta de la hora se fueron a casa….

En el cielo

¿? - AYYYYYYYY CASI SE BESAN

ANA - CALLATE GABBE QUE ABORRECES

GABBE – PUES ANDA QUE TÚ MISTER SOSA

ANA – CHIST….PA SOSO AQUÍ EL KAMIKAZE

GABBE – Y QUIEN ES ESE… AAAAA YA SE…. TU PRIMO

ANA – NO

GABBE – JASPER CULLEN

ANA – NO

GABBE – UMMMM…..YA SE… TU PROFESORA LAURA

ANA – NO….PERO TAMBIEN ES VERDAD

GABBE – ENTONCES QUIEN DEMONIOS ES

ANA – LO ACABAS DE DECIR

GABBE - ¿ES?

ANA – NO EL DEMONIO

GABBE - ¿SHUN?

ANA – Y LA RUBIA DE BOTE DIO EN EL CLAVO…..AQUÍ TIENES TU PREMIO….20$ PARA QUE TE COMPRES MAS TINTE

GABBE – BIEEEENNNN…..PERO SI YO NO ME TINTO EL PELO

ANA – ¿A NO?

GABBE – BUENO A LO QUE IVAMOS…CASIIIII SE BESAN

ANA – Y VUELVE A EMPEZAR LA NIÑA

GABBE – PUES MENOS MAL QUE ES TU RESPONSABILIDAD

ANA – SI YA ME OCUPO DE ELLA

GABBE – SI…PONIENDO SUS CANCIONES FAVORITAS EN LA RADIO…MIENTRAS QUE EL USHER O EL KAMIKACE COMO LO LLAMAS TU LA SALVA SIEMPRE

ANA – ***BUFIDO***….PERDONA QUE PONER CANCIONES DE MUSE EN LA RADIO ES MUY DIFICIL ¿EH?... Y AL MENOS HAGO ALGO NO COMO TÚ QUE TE QUEDAS AQUÍ… MIRANDO REVISTAS DE COTILLEOS Y SUSPIRANDO LO BUENO QUE ESTA EL EDWARD CULLEN O EL JACOB

GABBE – NO ES CULPA MIA QUE ESTEN TAN BUENOS

ANA – CHIST….-SUSURRO-…..RUBIA DEL BOTE

**Bueno hasta aquí el 8º capítulo es pero que os haya gustado**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOOOOOOOOOOOS**

**ADEW**

.


	9. El libro

**Bueno, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de mi historia….espero que os guste**

**Se la dedico a mis amigos, mi clase…..a Maite, si otra vez…..a , Arisu – Bakugan, a Ale-Alice, Articulate Clay, a kira kurisaki, a Mss Perfect, a susesaki y a todas mis autoras favoritas a quienes espero poder llamar ya amigas**

Alice P.O.V

El día antes de la salida a la casa en la montaña de marucho pasó demasiado lento….. Hice la maleta para el viaje y aprovechando que no había escuela, mi abuelo me mandó a hacer la compra, limpiar la casa, ayudarle en su laboratorio y centenares de cosas más…

Por fin, después de todo ese exhausto día ayudando a mi abuelo y sin poder hablar con ninguno de mis amigos… caí en la cama rendida….

Como no me podía dormir por los nervios del día siguiente, me dirigí hacia la estantería donde se encontraban todos mis libros….

***¿Cuál escojo?***

Allí mismo tenia para elegir centenares de libros

_Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, oscuros, oscuros; el poder de las sombras, las elegidas…...- _Todos esos se los había leído

Buscó entre las demás estanterías y…. entonces, encontró un libro que se había estado leyendo hace poco…

El Código Da Vinci… – Dije yo

Lo cogí y empecé a ojearlo….el Priorato de Sión….. El Santo Grial…..María Magdalena…..Jesucristo…la descendencia merovingia… y entonces encontré algo interesante

En la página 394, Leigh Teabing les explicaba a los protagonistas "Sophie y Robert" el uso del llamado "Atbash"

El alfabeto….la pronunciación…el método de cambio y…

¿La eliminación de las vocales?

Era algo que Julie no le había dejado explicar a la Srta. Sophia

Alice empezó a leer:

"….- En un golpe de efecto teatral, Teabing arqueó una ceja antes de proseguir -. **Según la ortografía hebrea formal, los sonidos vocálicos no se transcriben**. Así, cuando escribimos la palabra Baphomet recurriendo al alfabeto hebreo, **pierde sus tres vocales**, por lo que quedan solo…."

Según las letras que había descifrado la Srta. Sophia…Sh-n…podría haber un montón de combinaciones

Cerré el libro, me dirigí a mi mesilla y cogí una linterna, un papel y un boli.

Me senté en mi cama y me puse a escribir combinaciones:

"Ashan"

"Ashen"

"Ashin"

"Ashon"

Me estuve escribiendo todas las combinaciones que se me ocurrieron debajo de esa tenue luz hasta un punto en el que no tenía ni idea de si estaba despierta o si dormía… en medio de esa confusión, de repente se me ocurrió una idea descabellada….

Sh…n…una vocal…..u

Sh + u + n…..Shun

No, no podía ser posible…sería que estaba soñando

De por si acaso, apagó la linterna y se metió en la cama….

En otra parte de la ciudad…..en la casa de Shun

Shun P.O.V

Estaba insumido en mis pensamientos sobre lo que había pasado hoy…

***No…no puedo permitir que pase una vez más…no…no puedo***

***Flashback***

**Milán, Italia 1854**

**Había estado pensando en esto millones de veces…..irme sería la mejor opción para protegerla…aunque aquello me doliera a mi más que a ella….la única manera de llevármela conmigo era retratarla en un dibujo, pero yo no podía pedirle tal cosa…..tendría que bastarme las centenares de veces que la había visto para hacer un retrato suyo….**

**¿Qué haces? – Preguntó una dulce voz que reconocería en cualquier parte**

**¿Eh? – Le mire a ella – Oh….Alice ¿qué haces aquí?**

**No podía dormir, así que fui a beber un vaso de agua, luego pasé por aquí y vi tus maletas allí afuera – Su voz se volvió muy triste - ¿te vas? **

**Yo odiaba verla tan triste**

**Si – Dije cortante**

**Pues… - Dijo ella pensando en una solución - … Yo me voy contigo**

**Por favor – Dijo ella acercándose**

**Alice yo… - Me quedé mirándola**

**Nuestros rostros se acercaron hasta que nos dimos un beso….pero el beso no podía durar mucho tiempo…..enseguida se empezaron a formar unas sombras alrededor nuestra y… ellas cogieron a Alice y…**

***Fin Flashback***

Shun no podía recordar más…le daba demasiada angustia …y no podía permitir que volviera a ocurrir…no ….otra vez no….

Alice P.O.V

Me desperté por el sonido de mi reloj… estaban dando las 10:00 am

¡Oh, no llegaré tarde a la salida! – Me dije a mi misma

Rápidamente salí de la cama, me duche, me vestí, baje al salón a desayunar como un cohete….ya eran las 10:30….. ¡Faltaban 10 minutos!

Cogí mi maleta, algunos abrigos y me dispuse a hacer la cama… al terminar dejé en mi escritorio un montón de papeles que había usado la noche anterior leyendo _El Código Da Vinci _y recordé el "sueño" que había tenido….…..cogí un papel y…

¡Alice, tus amigos han llegado! – Gritó mi abuelo

¡Ya voy! – Dije yo

No me daba tiempo… Metí el libro en el bolso y bajé con todo abajo….

Runo y Julie esperaban con una gran sonrisa en la entrada… le di un beso de despedida a mi abuelo, metí las maletas en el maletero del amplio _"Jaguar"_ de Marucho y nos montamos en el coche… allí dentro estaban todos….Dan, Marucho, Billy, Julie (que ya se había sentado al lado de este), Runo (que nada más llegar ya se estaba peleando con Dan) y…. ¿Shun?...no sabía que él venía.

Shun P.O.V

¿Alice también viene?... no lo sabía…. Aunque siempre es bueno estar con ella…... ella es genial, hermosísima, inteligente etc.… **(Mejor le dejamos solo con sus pensamientos XD)**

Alice P.O.V

Bueno…. ¿Y qué tal habéis dormido? – Dijo Julie con el fin de empezar una conversación – Yo no eh podido dormir…. ¡estaba tan súper nerviosa!

Yo eh dormido cómo un tronco – Dijo Runo estirándose

Cómo no…Runo siempre duerme bien – Dijo Julie - … sea como sea

Y tú siempre añadiendo superlativos y posesivos a todas las oraciones – Se burló Runo – _Súper nerviosa_….._Mi Billy_…. _Sea como sea_…. _Tan Romántico_…Tú nunca vas a cambiar

A si ¿Eh? – Dijo Julie – Tu siempre bostezando y estirándote como todo un chico

Oh, esta ah sido la última vez que has respirado – Dijo Runo enfadadísima

¡Ya vale! – Grité para que pararan de una vez

Grrrr – Dijo Runo

Oh…por cierto Alice – Dijo Julie cambiando de tema -…... ¿Cómo has dormido tú?

Oh…. – Comencé -… apenas podía conciliar el sueño así que me puse a leer un libro

¿Qué libro? – Dijo Julie emocionada - … Crepúsculo, Eclipse, Luna Nueva, Amanecer, Oscuros…Ooooh…..Romeo y Julieta

Jeje….Ninguno de esos Julie – Dije yo divertida por su espontaneidad

¿Cuál? – Preguntó Runo

Eeeee… No sé si lo conoceréis – Dije yo - … se llama _El Código Da Vinci_

¿De qué trata? – Preguntó Runo

Oh,…Mmmm… Ayer no pude leer mucho así que no sé muy bien de que va – Dije algo decepcionada

Yo si – Dijo asombrosamente Shun – Es básicamente, una trama en la que se relata que Jesús pudo haberse casado con María Magdalena, que por cierto no era prostituta y haber tenido una hija y debido a este hecho haberse cometido la mayor falsedad por parte de la iglesia mintiendo durante 2000 años el que Jesús hubiera estado casado

Todos se quedaron con una cara de "OOOH", excepto yo, no le veía nada de malo el que se hubiera casado y que tuviera hijos.

…Pasaron dos horas y por fin llegaron a la casa de Marucho en la montaña…

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo…la verdad es que me encanta el libro del Código Da Vinci así que espero que no os importe que ponga un poquito de su contenido…pero tranquilos no será mucho….**

**Feliz Navidad **

**Besos Analice**


	10. Llegada

**Aparece Ana (yo) en una silla atada y amordazada**

**Llega Alice**

**Alice: ¿Quien te ha hecho esto? *Desatandola***

**Ana: Oh, esto naa...una amiga que me tiene así para que escriba más amenudo...*susurrando*...ayuda**

**Alice ve a una chica detrás de Ana con el pelo rubio y unos ojos marrones azulados, de estatura media y con un gran garrote con pinchos en la mano.**

**Maite: Vamos Ana...tienes que escribir *sonrisa diabólica***

**Maite se lleva a Ana por una puerta mientras esta grita**

**Ana: AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**BAKUGAN NO PROPIA**

Alice P.O.V

Llegamos a la casa de Marucho a las ocho de la tarde, Dan estaba hambriento y Runo deseando de salir de allí ya que durante el viaje Julie no había parado de hablar de temas como….Billy….Lo que le había costado hacer la maleta…..Billy…..sus tiendas de ropa favorita….Billy…Su ropa nueva….Eeeee… Ah, si…..de Billy otra vez….. Oh, y que Runo necesitaba no ser tan marimacho (esto último no le resulto demasiado agradable a Runo, así que volvieron a pelear, otra vez), yo en cambio me había pasado todo el viaje mirando por la ventana….

El coche frenó en seco y eso me sacó de mis pensamientos…

¡Ya hemos llegado! – Grito Julie

Sí, pero de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberte dejado en la ciudad – Dijo Runo molesta

Julie hizo caso omiso del comentario de Runo y bajo la primera del auto.

La casa de Marucho era enorme…... tenía varios porches gigantescos con hamacas y sillones alrededor de un fuego, todo parecía sacado de una película, una piscina cubierta y exterior, en el interior varios gimnasios, una gigantesca sala de estar y un jardín que conectaba por un sendero con el bosque…..por fin llegamos a las habitaciones….estas se dividían en dos, para chicos y chicas, Marucho nos llevo hasta la de chicas primero…. ¡Por dentro era increíble!...tenía una sala de estar principal y luego se dividía en varias partes:

Las habitaciones, el balcón, el baño y unas escaleras para bajar a el jardín

Todas las habitaciones tenían ventanas que daban al jardín, un mini balcón para ver el exterior, unas camas gigantescas y unos armarios muy amplios que Julie llenó el suyo en un momento.

Al terminar, bajáis a la sala de estar – Dijo Marucho

Terminamos de desempaquetar las cosas y bajamos todas juntas abajo.

Allí Marucho había puesto una gran sabana sobre una especie de lugar elevado encima de algunos cachivaches.

***Estarán habiendo obras***

¡Vamos a cenar! – Grito Marucho – Si pasáis por aquí llegareis al comedor

¡Si! A por él papeo – Gritó Dan todo ilusionado

No seas maleducado – Le dijo Runo mientras le daba un porrazo.

La comida que preparó Marucho en su comedor era genial… Dan se comió 7 platos de tortilla española, 6 de chuletones de cerdo, 2 hamburguesas 5 trozos de pizzas y 9 helados de chocolate y aún comiendo todo eso Dan dijo

¿Puedo repetir? –

Runo se puso echa una fiera y antes que Edward Cullen ganara a una abuela en una maratón, Runo ya le había vuelto a sentar en su asiento lleno de temor hacía su novia peli azul

Marucho los volvió a llevar a la sala de estar y dijo:

¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo? – Entonces destapó lo que había debajo de aquella sabana y se pudo ver un escenario con micrófonos y ordenadores

¡El karaoque! – Gritó Dan todo emocionado **(Quien iba a imaginar que a Dan le gustara el karaoque XD)**

¡Sí! – Gritó Marucho – Quien quiere ser el primero

¡Yo, yo, yo! – Gritó Julie

¡Vamos Jules! – Le animó Billy

Sí, pero si solo canta Runo conmigo –Dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Está bien – Dijo Runo algo resignada

Ambas subieron al mini escenario y el ordenador eligió la canción que iban a cantar

Ni una sola palabra – Paulina Rubio

(Runo)

Está gritando  
ya sé que no se entera.  
El corazón escucha tu cabeza  
pero a dónde vas?  
Me estás escuchando?  
Que hay de tu orgullo?  
Qué habíamos quedado?

(Julie)  
La noche empieza y con ella mi camino  
te busco a solas con mi mejor vestido  
pero a dónde estás?  
que es lo que ha pasado?  
qué es lo que queda después de tantos años?

(Runo y Julie)  
Miro esos ojos que un día me miraron;  
busco tu boca, tus manos, tus abrazos  
pero tú no sientes nada  
y te disfrazas de cordialidad.

Ni una sola palabra  
ni gestos ni miradas apasionadas  
ni rastro de los besos que antes me dabas  
hasta el amanecer.

Ni una de las sonrisas  
por las que cada noche y todos los días  
sollozan estos ojos  
en lo que ahora, te ves.

(Julie)  
Como un juguete que choca contra un muro,  
salgo a encontrarte  
y me pierdo en cuando busco  
una oportunidad, un milagro o un hechizo:  
volverme guapa y tú, guapo conmigo.

(Runo)  
Frente a los ojos que un día me miraron  
pongo mi espalda y aquí unos cuantos pasos  
y me apunto otra derrota  
mientras mi boca dice "nunca más".

(Runo y Julie)  
Ni una sola palabra  
ni gestos ni miradas apasionadas  
ni rastro de los besos que antes me dabas  
hasta el amanecer.

Ni una de las sonrisas  
por las que cada noche y todos los días  
sollozan estos ojos  
en lo que ahora, te ves.

(Runo)  
No puede ser, no soy yo.  
Me pesa tanto el corazón  
por no ser de hielo cuando el cielo  
me pide paciencia.

Ni una sola palabra  
ni gestos ni miradas apasionadas  
ni rastro de los besos que antes me dabas  
hasta el amanecer.

Ni una de las sonrisas  
por las que cada noche y todos los días  
sollozan estos ojos  
en lo que ahora, te ves.

Ah-ah-ah-ahha  
Ah-ah-ah-ahha  
Ah-ah-ah-ahha

(Julie)  
Palabras.

La verdad es que Julie y Runo no tenían la mejor voz del mundo pero eran atrevidas

¿Quién es el siguiente? – Dijo Julie

¡Nosotros! - gritaron Dan, Billy y Marucho

Shun P.O.V

La noche pasó rápida y pronto llegó la maldita frase.

¡Shun! – Gritó Dan - ¡Canta tu!

La verdad es que los que más habían subido al escenario esa noche habían sido ellos (Runo, Julie, Dan, Marucho y Billy), Alice había subido solo una vez y lo había hecho maravillosamente, tenía una voz muy dulce y melodiosa…a diferencia de los demás.

***Flashback***

**Alice subió nerviosa al escenario**

**20 de enero – La Oreja de Van Gogh**

**Pensé que era un buen momento,****  
****por fin se hacía realidad,****  
****tanto oír hablar de tu silencio,****  
****dicen que te arrastra como el mar.**

**Llené de libros mi maleta,****  
****también de fotos tuyas de antes,****  
****dibujé tu sonrisa junto a la mía,****  
****me dormí con tu abrigo en el sofá.**

**Quiero estar a tu lado,****  
****quiero mirarte y sentir,****  
****quiero perderme esperando,****  
****quiero quererte o morir...**

**Y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,****  
****la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,****  
****me pregunté que sería sin ti el resto de mi vida,****  
****y desde entonces te quiero y te adoro y te vuelvo a querer.**

**Cogí un tren que no dormía,****  
****y vi tu cara en un cristal,****  
****era un reflejo del sol de mediodía,****  
****era un poema de amor para viajar.**

**Quiero estar a tu lado,****  
****quiero mirarte y sentir,****  
****quiero perderme esperando,****  
****quiero quererte o morir...**

**Y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,****  
****la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,****  
****me pregunté que sería sin ti el resto de mi vida,****  
****y desde entonces te quiero y te adoro y te vuelvo a querer.**

**Te perdí y no te perderé,****  
****nunca más te dejaré.****  
****Te busqué muy lejos de aquí,****  
****te encontré pensando en mí.**

**Y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,****  
****la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,****  
****me pregunté que sería sin ti el resto de mi vida,****  
****y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer.**

**Todos aplaudieron ante su melodiosa voz y…**

***Fin Flashback***

¡Tío, sube! – Gritó Billy

Al final tuve que subir por narices y el ordenador busco una canción que yo me sabía de memoria desde hace siglos.

La suerte de mi vida – El canto del loco

No sé si pensar si eres el ángel que cuida mi camino

No sé si pensar si merezco todo este cariño

Que has visto en mi? que me regalas tu verdad

Y tu cielo, que en esta vida ya no quiero otros besos

Y cada día tú me das tu total

Te quiero pensar quiero sentirte siempre muy cerca de mi

Y quiero pensar que eres la suerte que me arropa del frió.

Que has visto en mi? que me regalas tu verdad

Y tu cielo que en esta vida ya no quiero otros besos

Y cada día tú me das tu total

Y pienso que si no existes yo me muero

Que en mi cabeza había un sueño

Y que se ha hecho realidad!

Y quiero contarle al mundo entero

Que tu vida es lo que quiero, y que tú eres mi mitad

Me quiero morir si veo tristeza en tu sonrisa niña

Dependo de ti, si estas mal, puede que nunca sonría

Que es lo que has visto tu en mi? que me regalas

Tu verdad y tu cielo, que en esta vida ya no

Quiero otros besos, y cada día me das tu total

Y pienso que si no existes yo me muero

Que en mi cabeza había un sueño

Y que se ha hecho realidad!

Y quiero contarle al mundo entero

Que tu vida es lo que quiero, y que tú eres mi mitad

Y voy a darte mi alma y mi verdad

Borras tus heridas y pensar que tú eres

La suerte de mi vida Y voy a mirarte, a morirme, y a luchar

Llorar de alegría, quererte aun más

Que tu eres la surte de mi vida

Todos al acabar tenían una cara de O_O

OIIIII….YO TENGO UNA SUPER IDEA PARA EL KARAOQUE – Dijo la gritona de Julie

Cual…... – Dijeron todos con unas caras largas

QUE TAL ALGO DE JUSTIN BIEBER – Dijo ella

NOOOOO – Gritaron todos

SIIIII – Dijo ella y comenzó a cantar

And i was like Baby, baby ooooooooooooooooooh like baby baby oooooooooh like

I throught you´d always me mine (mine)

Baby baby baby oooooooooooohh

***Crash***

De repente calló un rayo de quien sabe dónde y partió el cable y la antena del karaoque….después de esa penosa actuación, por supuesto se puso a llover

***Adios karaoque jeje***

Alice P.O.V

¿Qué tal si ahora contamos chistes? – Preguntó Runo – Después de que la pijilla gritona estropeara el karaoque solo nos queda esto o jugar a la botella

SIIIII – Dijimos todos a la vez (**a estos sí que no les gusta ir a dormir XD**)

YO PRIMER… - Gritó Julie

Julie sube al escenario y empieza contar chistes malísimos:

Va un caracol y derrapa ¿os ha hecho gracia?...pues a la vieja a la que ha atropellado aun menos.

***Sonidos de grillos***

- Van dos y se cae el del medio….. va uno y se cae el de al lado

Van dos pijas en una moto y te caes tú – Gritó Runo

JAJAJAJAJAJA….Todo el mundo se reía….menos Julie claro

Muy bien Runo si tú eres tan buena contando chistes sube y cuenta algunos – Dijo Julie indignada

Muy bien – Dijo Runo mientras subía al escenario

Esto son una pareja de pingüinos que se dan cuenta de que la mujer es esteril así que adoptan a un pollito y se lo llevan al polo norte…..el pollito nada más llegar allí empieza a hablar

Pu…..pu – Decia el pollito

Haber hijo mío tu eres un pollito así que tienes que decir pio, pio – Decía la madre toda compresiva

Pu…pu…pu – Seguía el pollito

Hijo, eres un pollo y tienes que decir pio, pio- Decía el padre mosqueado

Pu….pu…pu – Repetía el pollito

HABER NIÑO ASQUEROSO, TU ERES UN POLLITO ASÍ QUE TIENES QUE DECIR PIO, PIO – Dijo el padre too cabreao

Pu…pu…..puta madre que frío hace aquí

JAJAJAJAJAA – Se reía todo el mundo

Un hombre está hablando con Dios y le pregunta:

¿Señor, porqué hiciste a la mujer tan guapa y tan hermosa?

Hijo, para que te enamoraras de ella

¿Y por qué la hiciste tan tonta?

Hijo, para que se enamorara de ti

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Están en las calles de Jerusalén las típicas chismosas de pueblo después del arresto de Jesús en el huerto de Getsemaní y comentan…..

Hay, pobre Jesús que lo arrestaron los soldados en el huerto de Getsemaní – Decía una

Si, y pobre de el ya que no tenía pecado alguno y los soldados fueron al huerto mientras rezaba y lo sacaron de allí a palazos – Decía otra

Y además, pobre de él ya que en el huerto le acompañaban sus 3 apóstoles y los soldados entraron a sopetón y se lo llevaron – Decía la tercera

De repente llega un borracho que esta más pedo que yo qué sé que

Pobre Jesús, pobre Jesús….pobre Getsemaní que los soldados le pisaron too el huerto

JAJAJAJA

EEEEEeee… a si…

1º acto – Aparece una niña echándole un cubo de agua fría a su madrina

2º acto – Aparece la misma niña echándole un cubo de agua muy fría a la misma madrina

3º acto – Aparece la misma niña echándole un cubo de agua helada a la misma madrina

¿Cómo se llama la obra?

¿Cómo? – Dijimos algo aburridos

Helada madrina – Dijo Runo –jajajaja…..

Dan bostezó –

¡Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir! – Dijo Marucho

SIIIIII– Dijimos todos

Runo se quedó con una cara larguísima en el escenario pero al final bajó y nos acompañó

Por el camino hacia la habitación me entraron ganas de ir al baño y les dije a Runo y Julie que las vería en la habitación

Caminé en dirección al baño y cuando salí, vi una sombra en una ventana cercana…..

Fui hasta allí y me asomé a la ventana….no pude creer lo que vi….. Enfrente de mis narices a unos pocos metros por encima de la ventana, había una extraña persona con alas en la espalda a punto de elevar su vuelo por lo que se parecía…con la oscuridad no se le podía ver la cara pero se podía notar que sus alas eran negras como la noche y…despegó el vuelo, en menos de 3 segundos ya no había rastro de él…

Me giré y me encaminé otra vez hacía mi habitación pensando en lo que había visto…..entré silenciosamente, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama….en menos de 5 minutos me dormí…

Shun P.O.V

***Mierda, mierda, mierda***

No me paraba de decir eso por el error que había cometido…..como eh podido ser tan descuidado, me ha visto…..o al menos mis alas, por suerte estaba demasiado oscuro como para verme la cara….bueno será mejor que espere a mañana si no dice nada será mejor….no puedo permitir que ocurra otra vez…

ESPERO QUE OS HALLA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO, YA SE QUE HA PODIDO SER UN POCO ABURRIDO PERO ES QUE ESTA ES UNA PARTE DE TRANSICIÓN ASÍ QUE LO INTERESANTE VENDRÁ MÁS TARDE...

COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR

ADEW


	11. Excursion

**ATENCION: CAPITULO DEDICADO A CARLA-NESSIE, ella me ha ayudado mucho con este cap asi que se lo agradezco mucho...a la pesada de mi amiga maite a la que voy a apodar "mi conciencia" si porque sin ella chantajeándome to el t¡rato yo no escribi ni pa atras...**

**Esme (no, no es la de crepúsculo, es una amiga a la que apodo así) - Y YO QUE**

**YO - TU NA QUE NO ME DEJAS POE UN CHISTE SOBRE TI**

**ESME - JA**

**ANA - JE**

**ESME - JI **

**ANA - JO**

**ESME - JU**

**ANA - EL BURRO SABE MAS QUE TU**

**MAITE - QUE DESCUBRIMIENTO**

**ALICE - ESTAS NUNCA VAN A CAMBIAR**

**ANA - VA CON EL CAPI **

Alice P.O.V

Nos despertamos a las 9:00 am para desayunar en el gran comedor de Marucho.

Al llegar allí fue como volver a empezar, como si de un _Deja vu_ se tratara, Runo y Dan peleaban por lo glotón que era este último, Julie estaba obsesionada por sentarse siempre junto a Billy, hablaba con él, se sentaba con él….. ESTABA OBSESIONADA… Marucho solo planificaba lo que iban a hacer en ese día, pero en aquel momento y en aquel lugar, algo faltaba, como si de un acto reflejo se tratara pregunté:

¿Hey, dónde está Shun?

Al parecer, nadie me escuchó, todos seguían entreteniéndose en su rutina.

***Ya aparecerá…... ¿no?***

El desayuno pasó con gran rapidez, enseguida Marucho nos reunió a todos para planear una excursión por el monte… esta vez Shun si apareció… El menudo rubio ojiazul comentó de que fuéramos preparando la mochila para la excursión ya que partiríamos en menos de media hora

Julie no paraba de gritar sobre que se iba a llevar, que le gustaría a Billy y todas esas pavadas que dice ella…. Hasta que por supuesto…. Runo le paró los pies

JULIE TE QUIERES CALLAR DE UNA SANTA VEZ – Gritó Runo que parecía capaz de comerse a alguien

NO – Dijo simplemente Julie

O TE CALLAS O… - Contestó Runo

O QUE… - Dijo Julie con mas chulería que un pavo real

En menos que canta un gallo, Runo cogió a Julie por el cuello e intento darle en la cara con una almohada….. El resultado fue una Julie con todo el maquillaje corrido y una Runo que parecía la chica más feliz del mundo… en este caso, yo no pude hacer nada.

***Suspiro***

¿Cambiareis algún día? – Dije yo

¿EIN? – Dijeron ambas, Runo mientras metía las cosas necesarias en la mochila y Julie mientras se ponía el maquillaje.

Nada… - Dije mientras empaquetaba las cosas necesarias.

Al cuarto de hora, todos ya estábamos listos para partir hacia la excursión.

ESTAIS LISTOS – Gritó Dan

SIIIIIII – Dijeron todos al unisono

La cuadrilla salió en dirección a la montaña…. Runo, Julie y yo íbamos en la retaguardia charlando alegremente mientras que Dan, Billy, Marucho y Billy hablaban mientras que nos conducían hasta Dios sabe donde….. Bueno, más bien Dan, Billy y Marucho hablaban… Shun andaba tranquilo…...

ESTO NO ES INCREIBLE – Dijo Julie – NOS VAMOS DE EXCURSION A LA MONTAÑA… A SABER QUE PELIGROS Y AVENTURAS NOS PASARAN ALLI

El único peligro será para Billy – Comenzó Runo – NO LE PARAS DE ATOSIGAR PEDAZO DE GARRAPATA

POR LO MENOS YO LE DOY CARIÑOS – Contestó Julie – NO COMO TÚ QUE NO HACES MAS QUE PEGAR AL POBRE DAN… ¡MARIMACHO!

QUE ME HAS LLAMDADO – Dijo Runo

Lo que has oído – Dijo Julie

OOO…... YA NO VAS A RESPIRAR MAS AMIGA MÍA – Dijo Runo, a lo que Julie se puso a correr hasta dónde estaban los demás y se puso detrás de Billy, pero viendo que ha Runo no le hacía ningún mal… se agarró a Dan… y ahí Runo frenó en seco…. PERO SE LE QUEDÓ UNA CARA QUE PARECÍA LA NIÑA DEL EXORCISTA.

Antes de que Runo se abalanzara sobre Julie otra vez, Marucho gritó:

¡YA LLEGAMOS!

Runo se calmó al momento.

Todos cogimos un sitio para sentarnos y charlar un rato….. Dan invitó a Runo a sentarse con él….Julie antes de decir nada ya se había sentado con Billy y Marucho, simplemente se sentó en una roca y empezó a hacer Dios sabe que…

Mientras tanto yo que me había encaprichado con las vistas desde allí, me subí a lo alto de un altiplano que había en el descampado… al subir, miré hacia abajo a donde se encontraban mis amigos…. Shun ya no estaba…. Pensé que se habría subido a un árbol o irse a sentar en otro sitio

Dejé la mochila en el suelo y me dispuse a extender una manta que había preparado pero, cuando la saqué tropecé con algo y me hizo caer por la pendiente…. Después de una serie de golpes y una desesperada Runo gritando mi nombre… caí inconsciente

Shun P.O.V

Oí a Runo y seguido a Julie gritar el nombre de Alice después de su repentina caída … bajé lo más rápido posible del árbol desde el cual la había estado observando….. Me acerqué lleno de preocupación por ella a su cuerpo inconsciente….. Vi que algo de sangre le salía de su brazo, cogí un gran pañuelo que guardaba Julie en su bolsillo y le até la herida.

HAY QUE LLEVARLA AL ALBERGUE – Gritó Marucho

Antes de que nadie reaccionada, yo la cogí en brazos y salí corriendo en dirección a la residencia…. Los demás se incorporaron a mí con cara de impresión….. Pero a mí no me importaba la cara que pusieran, ahora solo importaba Alice, ella lo era todo para mí y si solo volvía a pasar una vez más…. Yo….. No podría aguantarlo más…. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes, notaba cómo el pañuelo se des aflojaba de la herida y comenzaba a sangrar….. En menos de 1 minuto, las grandes terrazas de la casa ya eran visibles y entré a Alice en cuanto pude, la senté en el sillón y fui a la cocina a por gasas para taponar la herida….

Runo P.O.V

Teníamos que llegar al albergue cuanto antes, Alice se había caído por la pendiente y estaba sangrando, antes de llegar al suelo se desmayó y asombrosamente Shun hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenerla a salvo… ¿Estará enamorado de ella?... Ahora lo único que importaba era llegar a la casa…

Dan P.O.V

Llegamos al albergue enseguida y Shun ya había colocado a Alice en el sofá, le había puesto una gasa en la herida y un pañuelo mojado en la frente…. Caray sí que es rápido el tío, se sentó en una silla junto al sofá y supongo que esperó a que ella despertada

Shun P.O.V

***No puedo permitir que vuelva a ocurrir… no, no puedo… amo a Alice con todo mi corazón… no puedo permitir que vuelva a ocurrir***

No paraba de pensar en lo mismo, mientras observaba a Alice dormir en el sofá, ella era la persona más hermosa que había visto en toda mi existencia… ELLA ERA LA RAZÓN DE MI EXISTENCIA… Sin ella…. Yo no sería nada… no podía soportar verla en ese estado…. SIMPLEMENTE NO PODIA Y PENSAR DE QUE ESTABA TAN CERCA Y NO PODER SALVARLA…. AAAAAAAHHHHH

Eh, tio – Me dijo Billy

Si quieres ve a tomar el aire – Siguió Dan – Runo y Julie se encargarán de esto

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia el patio.

**CONTINUARA…...**

**ESPERO QUE OS HALLA GUSTADO**

**ESME - NO HA ESTAO MAL**

**ANA - CALLA LOCA OBSESIONADA CON LOS TIOS CON OJOS DE EDWARD CULLEN**

**ESME - QUE YO QUE... Y TU CONCIENCIA MAITE QUE PARECE EL MAFIOSO DEL PADRINO ¿K?**

**ANA - ESK SIN ELLA NO ECRIBO NAA**

**MAITE - JAJA**

**Shun - CALLAOS YA**

**ESME - OOOOOOOOO... TIENE LOS OJOS COMO LOS DE EDWARD CULLEN...AAAAAAAA*BABEANDO***

**SHUN - OH, OH**

**ANA - CORRE**

**MAITE - Y CON ESTO Y UN BIZCOCHO...**

**ANA - SHUN SALE CORRIENDO**


	12. El Sueño

**BUENO...BUENO...BUENO... HISTORIA DEDICADA A TODOS MIS AUTORES... LECTORES Y MI PEÑA... Y NO SE SI DESGRACIADAMENTE PERO SOLO SE QUE HOY NO TENGO CHITESTE PARA COMENZAR LA HISTORIA...**

**MAITE: Y LAS HOGUERAS QUE...**

**ANA - BUENO... A NO SER QUE QUIERAS QUE PONGA QUE TE CAISTE EN ELLAS...POS VALE **

**MAITE... NA MEJOR QUITA ESA IDEA**

**ANA... VA... CON EL CAPI...ESPEO K OS GUSTE**

Runo P.O.V

Ya eran las 11:00 pm de la noche y Alice no despertaba… Dan me había contado que Shun había estado algo histérico y finalmente había desaparecido…. Julie y yo nos habíamos quedado junto del sofá y la interpelada no me paraba de dar ánimos de que Alice iba a despertar…. Eso esperaba….. De pronto Julie bostezó…..

Runo…... – Dijo Julie - …. Estoy cansada… vamos a dormir…

Está bien – Dije

Julie y yo nos dirigimos a la habitación y en cuanto llegamos Julie se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta… yo simplemente hice lo mismo

Shun P.O.V

Histeria…. Nerviosismo….. Culpabilidad… Rabia…. Impaciencia….. Pero sobre todo…. Furia conmigo mismo… Ya notaba un pequeño síntoma de dolor al presionar mis manos en mi cabeza…..

COMO PODIA HABER SIDO TAN LENTO

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

SIMPLEMENTE ME QUEDÉ OVSERBANDO SU IMPRESIONANTE BELLEZA Y ENTONCES FUE CUANDO TROPEZÓ Y…..

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Salí corriendo en dirección al bosque, apartando cualquier cosa que se me pusiera en el camino mediante un puñetazo y así seguí durante horas…

Alice P.O.V

Estaba aturdida… confusa…..

Abrí los ojos y no entendía nada…. Me levanté lentamente y comprobé donde estaba….. Era un bosque….. La escasa luz que entraba de entre las robustas ramas de los arboles lo hacía aún más siniestro…

Era muy profundo, apenas se podía ver 10 metros a la redonda, había grandes rocas entre los arboles ya enmohecidas y llenas de musgo por las lluvias, el suelo estaba recubierto por una espesa hierba y el aire algo húmedo

De repente algo sonó detrás de mí… me giré y me sorprendí de lo que vi

Allí habían aparecido de la nada una extraña mujer o más bien…. Chica….peli morada…. Media más o menos mi altura y parecía ser ágil… Sus ropajes solo se basaban en una gran capa negra con capucha que le cubría todo el cuerpo….. Y entonces fue cuando me miró….Tenía unos espantosos ojos rojos…. Como si de llamas se trataran… ardían de furia mirándome

En un veloz movimiento metió su mano entre la capa y sacó una gran flecha…. Se fue acercando a mí con paso firme y desafiante, empuñando la puntiaguda arma como si de una espada se tratara

Sentí un gran temor al mirar fijamente a los ojos de aquella muchacha que amenazaba con clavarme esa flecha

Fui retrocediendo lentamente ya que apenas podía andar por el temor que me invadía…. Mi agitada respiración era lo único que se oía en aquel lugar, ni pájaros, ni ramas….. Nada…. Mis piernas ya reaccionaban pero justo en el momento en el que iba a empezar a correr… algo así como una piedra que apareció de la nada me arruinó mis planes de huida e inevitablemente, al caer en el musgoso suelo, me giré hacia mi atacante aún armado… ahora en su rostro había dibujada una gran sonrisa…

No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando esto… - Dijo mi atacante con una siniestra voz - ….. Jejeje- rió malévolamente –

Cada vez se acercaba más a mí….. COMO PODIA ESTAR PASANDO TODO ESTO…. Ella estaba a un metro escaso, celebrando la flecha en su mano

Jeje… Adiós Alice – Rió malévolamente mientras se preparaba para su ataque

Al momento en el que la flecha ya estaba en el aire, una gran luz blanca apareció de la nada cuál fantasma que asusta a los jóvenes y detuvo velozmente la flecha… mí atacante se quedó atónita ante la figura que acababa de aparecer…. Eso era…. O más bien… **Ella **era una alta persona con una gran túnica blanca a diferencia de la otra, tenía el pelo castaño y largo…. Y unos asombrosos ojos dorados inimaginablemente bellos y resplandecientes….. A diferencia de la otra.

Corre – Susurro la interpelada de capucha blanca mientras se interponía entre la peli morada y yo

Esta última hizo amago de atacar

AHORA – Gritó oji dorada

Me puse en pie y empecé a correr sin rumbo fijo, no antes sin echar un último vistazo a las dos figuras que dejaba atrás

Atravesé arbustos, árboles caídos y lúgubres rocas que había de vez en cuando entre el oscuro bosque, me caí innumerables veces hasta que por fin, llegué a una soleada pradera.

Apenas tendría 80 metros de largo pero era lo suficientemente ancho como para descansar y poder vigilar todas las salidas desde el centro.

Me encaminé hacia allí, exhausta por la carrera y nada más llegar, me desplomé en el suelo

Julie P.O.V

Eran las 3:00 am y me levanté para ir al baño

Me encaminé por el largo y oscuro pasillo hacía el salón y allí comprobé que Alice aún no había despertado… giré hacia la izquierda en la oscuridad y casi me doy de morros contra la puerta

**(DESPUES DE QUE JULIE HICIERA SUS NECESIDADES XD)**

Mientras me lavaba las manos oí unos fuertes golpes en el salón

***Alguien se habrá levantado a por un vaso de agua, ya que la cocina está al lado***

Abrí la puerta y casi con los ojos cerrados volví por el pasillo….. Otra vez oí los ruidos

Me giré pero allí no había nadie….. Me empecé a asustar

***PODRÍA SER UN LADRON… ALICE ESTA ALLÍ***

Corrí hacía donde provenían los ruidos pero allí no encontré más que oscuridad y… ALICE SE ESTABA MOVIENDO

Hacía movimientos de cómo si estuviera corriendo por un sendero interminable, de vez en cuando paraba y ponía muecas de dolor en su cara. Al fin, paró, respiraba con dificultad y parecía exhausta.

Preocupada, Salí corriendo por el pasillo para avisar a Runo y a los demás.

Alice P.O.V

Respiraba con dificultad y mi corazón sonaba tan alto como si de una bomba se tratara, esperé a que se calmara un poco y pensé en lo que acababa de ver….. La encapuchada negra oji roja…. La encapuchada blanca oji dorada, pero mis pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido de una rama rota.

En un acto reflejo me levanté y giré la cabeza a todos los lados posibles e innumerables veces pero no vi nada, al final quedé mareada y volví a caer al suelo. Ya allí, cerré los ojos y me sumí en un sueño…..…Me calmé….. No sé cuanto estuve así, me parecieron horas, en cambio, cuándo me levanté miré mi reloj y apenas habían pasado 2 minutos y, otra vez, una rama se rompió, me giré y esta vez sí vi algo….. Y más que algo…

Cuál sombra que aparece con las luces de un coche en la oscuridad, decenas de personas encapuchadas con trajes negros aparecieron en todos los extremos visibles del extenso claro. A diferencia de la primera encapuchada negra, los que en ese momento se encontraban alrededor mío llevaban los gorros puestos y como si de clones se trataran empezaron a andar con paso lento, firme y desafiante.

El pánico corría como un rayo atraves de mi cuerpo, no paraba de mirar a todos los lados buscando una salida… desgraciadamente, no encontré ninguna…

Cada vez estaban más cerca y yo no me podía mover por el pánico….

Giré otra vez desesperadamente la cabeza hacía cualquier lado, una y otra vez….. Notaba como mi corazón rebasaba los límites de nerviosismo y pánico y con cada vuelta que daba me mareaba más… Las sombras estaban ya a escasos metros… Solo me quedaba una opción.

Gritar

Paré de dar vueltas y mirando por última vez a las sombras…. Cerré los ojos y… Grité

Grité esperando mi supuesto final

**BUENO... Y HASTA AKI EL 12 CAPI...**

**ESME - MENUA INTRIGA AS DEJAO... MALA... DEBEIAS I AL SICOLOGO**

**ANA - Y TU AL LOGOPEDA... HABER SI APRENDES A HABLAR Y SOBRE TODO...A ESCRIBIR BIEN**

**ADEW**


	13. Despertar

**Jujuuuuuuuu... lo e conseguido, lo eh escrito a tiempo a san valentin**

**DEJAMOS EL CHISTE PARA OTRO DÍA, AHORA CON EL FIC**

Shun P.O.V

Furia…. Rabia…. Eterna defraudación conmigo mismo…

Había estado horas corriendo para saciar la gran furia que tenía conmigo mismo y aun así… no me había calmado nada

Había oído la chillona voz de Julie avisando a Runo (Y supongo que a toda la casa también) que Alice se estaba moviendo… Mis piernas reaccionaron solas y empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude… Llegue en menos de un minuto y aún se podía oír a Julie correr.

Me acerqué en un rápido movimiento al sillón donde se encontraba Alice… Parecía tranquila…y hermosa.…. De repente cambió sus bellas facciones de tranquilidad por una cara de preocupación, empezó a mover la cabeza descontroladamente de un lado a otro parecía tener miedo de algo… Volvió a cambiar de cara….. Ahora parecía aturdida… mareada…. Volvió a su hermosa cara tranquila… movió las pestañas un poco y…

¿Gritó?

Estaba gritando en sueños era apenas audible pero se le notaba… no era como los gritos de Julie que podían despertar a los muertos de medio mundo… me preocupé e intenté despertarla pero no podía…..

Alice…. – Susurré – Alice…

Los demás entraron ruidosamente en la habitación y en ese momento Alice paró de gritar para coger aire

Alice….. – Dijo la peli azul llamada Runo

Se acercó corriendo al sofá… Julie hizo lo mismo

Alice despierta – Dijo Julie bruscamente.

Alice volvió a gritar y Runo la sacudió bruscamente para que despertara

ALICE – Dijo ella

Después de eso, Alice dio algo parecido a un brinco y como se dé un imán se tratara se abalanzó sobre mis brazos inconsciente mente, yo como un acto reflejo lo tomé ya….. La abracé…. Era la primera vez en toda es vida que la abrazaba así….. Y yo no quería soltarla…. Su cuerpo era tan pequeño y tan frágil que le daban a las facciones de su cara aún más perfección y hermosura…. Sus bellos y anaranjados rizos olían de maravilla y yo no quería que ese momento acabara…. Pero tuvo que ser, si se despertaba podría ser peor…. Así que la volví a colocar en el sofá… Ahora ya tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba a todos con la cara algo sorprendida, al final, su hermosa sonrisa iluminó su bello rostro….

Veía por la Virilla del ojo a la chillona de Julie con una tonta sonrisa pícara en la cara…. Supongo que será por eso…. Peor mi mente estaba puesta en Alice al completo en ese mismo instante

*¿Estará bien?... ¿Por qué gritaba?... ¿Con qué soñaba?

Esta vez no había podido ver lo que soñaba

Alice….. ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Marucho con voz temblorosa

Si….. – Respondió ella muy dulcemente - ….. Algo cansada

Será mejor que duermas – Dijo Runo

Alice solamente asintió y Julie le echó una manta por encima

Antes de cerrar los ojos… Alice me miró con sus hermosos ojos marrones, puso una bella sonrisa en su iluminada y perfecta cara…. Y susurró…

"Gracias"

Runo P.O.V

Alice se había despertado e impresionada mente, se echó a los brazos de Shun inconscientemente.

Estuvo manteniéndola un rato y luego la volvió a colocar en el sofá.

Se volvió a dormir y todos o casi todos volvimos a la cama.

Shun P.O.V

Los demás salieron por la puerta del salón que se cerró en un suave golpe.

Por última vez…. Observé el hermoso rostro de Alice iluminado por la luz de la luna….. Me alejé y salí por la puerta en dirección al bosque

A intentar calmar mi furia conmigo mismo…

Otra vez…..

Alice P.O.V

Cuando me levanté, mi reloj pitó la hora en punto….. Eran las 10:00am. Intenté ponerme en pie….. La noche anterior había sido muy rara

* **Menos mal que fue un sueño***

Al levantarme, tropecé con la mesa del salón e hice algo de ruido….. Fue suficiente para avisara a Runo

¡ALICE! – Gritaron Runo y Julie al unisono mientras abrían la puerta del salón.

Ambas se abalanzaron sobre mí en un gran abrazo

Estábamos muy preocupadas – Dijo Runo

¿Estás bien? – Siguió Julie

Ja, Ja… Tranquilas chicas – Dije mientras me separaba y las miraba a la cara – Estoy bien… No pasó nada

Nada, de lo que podía haber pasado – Dijo Runo

Si….. – Pro siguió Julie - …. Y todo gracias a tu héroe

Mi…. ¡¿Qué! – Dije desconcertada –

¡Julie! No le cuentes eso aún – Dijo Runo

Vale…. – Dijo la interpelada algo desanimada

Mmmm… mejor vamos a desayunar y allí me contáis todo – Dije intentando animarla – Tengo algo de hambre

¡CLARO! – Chilló Julie

Ambas me cogieron de los brazos y me llevaron al comedor

¡ALICE! – Gritaron Billy, Marucho y Dan al verme entrar…. Este último con la boca llena

Me alegro de que estés bien – Dijo Marucho

Si – Dijo Dan casi atragantándose

Jo, menudo porrazo te metiste – Dijo Billy acercándose a Julie inevitablemente

Ja, Ja… Tranquilos solo venia a desayunar algo – Dije – Si Dan a dejado, claro

Toda la sala estalló en carcajadas incluso Dan, que se atragantó y empezó a toser como un loco

Julie y Runo le susurraron algo a Marucho y Billy, estos asintieron y se llevaron a Dan a rastras de allí, dejándonos a las chicas solas.

Me dirigí al mostrador y cogí un vaso, la caja de cereales, la leche y una cuchara… lo coloqué en la mesa y me senté …..

Runo y Julie estaban enfrenté, les pregunté si iban a desayunar pero ellas negaron con la cabeza…. De repente, se les puso una gran sonrisa en la cara

Chicas… - Dije yo - … queréis dejar de sonreír así… Parecéis "el Chuki"….. ¿Os pasa algo?

No nada…. – Dijo Julie… bueno, solo que no nos habías dicho que tenías enamorado al chico más silencioso de todo el instituto

Casi me atraganto con la leche

¿¡QUÉ! – Dije yo desconcertada y supongo que muy sonrojada

Si Alice… - Dijo Runo - … Cuando tu…... tuviste el accidente ayer…. Shun fue el primero en actuar… te taponó la herida con un pañuelo, te cogió en brazos y te trajo tan rápido como si tu dependieras de su alma… te salvó la vida

***Otra vez***

Y además… - Prosiguió Runo - …. Cuando Julie nos avisó de que te movías en sueños… Al volver Shun estaba a tu lado

Y…. – Dijo Julie - ….. Sabemos que te gusta – Sonrió

No…. – Dije mas roja que un tomate - ….. Será que simplemente….. ¿Estaba cerca?

Si y además, anoche…. – Añadió Julie, pero yo la interrumpí

Bueno….. – Di un largo bostezo -….creo que aún estoy algo dormida – Dejé el desayuno en la encimera – Voy a salir fuera a leer un rato – Corrí hacia la puerta – ¡ADIOS!

Cogí "El código Da Vinci" de mi maleta y mientras me dirigía a el jardín, me puse a pensar

***Es imposible que Shun este enamorado de mi…. Casi ni me habla….. Es tan silencioso….. Creo que apenas me mira***

Esas palabras perforaron en mi cual bomba que cae en el agua y se hunde.

***No…. No puede ser…..***

***Suspire***

***….. Estoy enamorada de Shun…***

Eso me hizo frenar en seco…..

***Estoy enamorada de él***

Volví a andar un poco aturdida… Giré por el pasillo de la derecha y abrí la puerta del jardín

Me sorprendí al ver la gran extensión del jardín

Tenía al menos 20 metros de largo y conectaba directamente con el bosque….. Toda la hierba era verde natural y para bajar a esta había un gran escalón de estilo japonés perfecto para sentarse a leer.

Así lo hice y comencé a leer por la primera página…

Shun P.O.V

Iba en dirección al bosque por el pasillo que daba al jardín… había encontrado un lugar perfecto por si de cualquier modo volvía a ocurrir…..

Frené en seco….. Cada vez que pensaba en ello me ponía a temblar de rabia…

No puedo permitir que le vuelva a pasar eso a ella….. No….. A Alice otra vez no…

Volví a andar en dirección al jardín….. Allí estaba ella, leyendo… era tan inteligente…..

Me quedé mirándola…..era hermosa… pero no podía estar así mucho tiempo, podría descubrirme, así que me dirigí al bosque….

Alice P.O.V

Empecé a leer:

_Dan Brown-El código Da Vinci_

_Prólogo _

_Museo del Louvre, París. _

_10:46 p.m. _

_Jacques Saunière, el renombrado conservador, avanzaba tambaleándose bajo la bóveda de la Gran Galería del Museo. Arremetió contra la primera pintura que vio, un Caravaggio. _

_Agarrando el marco dorado, aquel hombre de setenta y seis años tiró de la obra de arte hasta que _

_la arrancó de la pared y se desplomó, cayendo boca arriba con el lienzo _

_encima. _

_Tal como había previsto, cerca se oyó el chasquido de una reja de hierro _

_que, al cerrarse, bloqueaba el acceso a la sala. El suelo de madera tembló. _

_Lejos, se disparó una alarma. _

_El conservador se quedó ahí tendido un momento, jadeando, evaluando _

_la situación. «Todavía estoy vivo.» Se dio la vuelta, se desembarazó del lienzo _

_y buscó con la mirada algún sitio donde esconderse en aquel espacio _

_cavernoso. _

—_No se mueva —dijo una voz muy cerca de él. _

_A gatas, el conservador se quedó inmóvil y volvió despacio la cabeza. A _

_sólo cinco metros de donde se encontraba, del otro lado de la reja, la _

_imponente figura de su atacante le miraba por entre los barrotes. Era alto y _

_Corpulento, con la piel muy pálida….._

De repente…. Oí un ruido…. Me giré y vi a Shun dirigirse al bosque sin mirarme ni una vez…..

***Lo que decía… Ni me mira***

Él se adentró en el bosque…

¿A dónde irá?... – Me pregunte

Intente seguir con la lectura pero no podía… tenía un fuero interno que me pedía a gritos que lo siguiera… al final cedí.

Dejé el libro en la escalera de estilo japonés y me adentré en el bosque…..

***Creo que había ido por aquí…***

Estuve varios minutos andando hasta llegar a la falda de una gran colina….. Sin pensar lo que hacía, comencé a subir…

La subida me animó un poco, ya que desde esas alturas podía ver perfectamente lo que tenía debajo…. Aunque al llegar aún me sorprendí aun más

Era un gran lago con impresionantes vistas…. Me encontraba en una gran roca que sobresalía de la tierra para formar un perfecto ángulo en el que caer al agua después de un inmenso salto….. Todo estaba rodeado por arboles excepto en la gran roca, dónde solo había un cerezo, ya en flor, del que sus raíces salían formando increíbles formas…

¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó alguien detrás de mí

Me di la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarme con Shun apoyado en un árbol

Oh… - Dije -…. Me has asustado

Esa no era mi pregunta – Dijo sin ningún tipo de expresión

Bueno…. – Dije – Es que te vi entrar en el bosque y me pregunté a donde ibas

¿Me has seguido? – Preguntó

No…. – Dije -…. Bueno, si… lo siento

Él se acercó con paso desafiante, eso me puso nerviosa, pasó de largo y llegó al borde de la roca…

Suspiró….

¿T-te pasa algo? – Pregunté tartamudeando

No… quiero decir…... SI – Dijo él -…. Es que… estoy tan cansado de todo esto…

¿De qué? – Dije yo -….. Puedes contármelo

El se volvió mirándome con expresión de añoranza y se acercó hasta estar enfrente

No…. – Dijo él -…no lo comprenderías

Puedes intentarlo… - Dije algo molesta por su comentario

No… - Dijo - … es demasiado para ti

Ahí ya me enfadé

QUIERES DEJARLO – Dije yo

¿El qué? – Dijo él

EL ESTAR SIEMPRE ASI, TRATARME COMO SI YO NO TE IMPORTARA, COMO SI YO NO EXISTIERA…. – Dije yo -….SI ES ASÍ, PORQUE ME SALVASTÉ LA VIDA TANTAS VECES ¿EH?... SUPONGO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS DE ELLO…. Y AHORA, TRATARME COMO UNA TONTA, COMO SI NO SUPIERA NADA, TE RECUERDO QUE….

Ssshhh… - Dijo él cogiéndome la cara con las dos manos -… yo no me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida…. Es más, me alegro de haber podido hacerlo…. Y, por supuesto no creo que seas tonta…..

Le miré atentamente

Es más…... –Prosiguió él -…..Creo que eres la persona más inteligente que conozco….. La más amable, la más generosa y gentil… y la más hermosa.

Esas últimas palabras entraron en Alice con gran sorpresa….

Giró la cabeza otra vez, cerrando los ojos

Es solo que… ya te eh dicho que no puedo más – Dijo con una cara de cómo si hubiera perdido algo valiosísimo

Puedes contármelo – Dije con voz temblorosa

Él se giró y me volvió a mirar

Bueno….. – Dijo

NADIE P.O.V

Su rostro se fue acercando cada vez más hasta que los dos se fundieron en un tierno beso

Para sorpresa de Alice que quería que ese beso nunca terminara, era lo único que los conectaba pero en el cuerpo de Alice se empezó a extender un fuego que no había sentid nunca y supo que necesitaba más de todo cuanto podía darle Shun. Sin duda era pedir demasiado que él la necesitara tanto como ella….. Que le devolviera aquel beso.

Pero lo hizo

Sus brazos musculados rodearon su cintura. La atrajo hacia sí y ella pudo sentir el nítido límite de sus cuerpos entrando en contacto. Shun la apoyó de espaldas al solitario árbol que se encontraba en la gran roca, sin separar ni un momento los labios.

Después de que ya no se podrían mover ni un centímetro más, comenzó a besarla de verdad….. Le dio suaves besos en el cuello…. Como si se estuviera asegurando de que eso aún fuese real…. Por último le beso con fiereza el labio inferior haciendo que ella se estremeciera y por último deseara que prosiguiera con el beso.

En aquel momento….. Alice hubiera muerto por él…...

**BUENO... NO SE DE DONDE ME A SALIDO LA INSPIRACION PAL BESO PERO...LO EH CCONSEGUIDO... Y ESO QUE A MI LOS BESOS SE ME DAN DE CULO**

**FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN**

**ADEW**

**ANALICE**


	14. Transición

BUENO VA, CON EL FIC... SE LO DEDICO A MIS AUTORAS FAVORITAS MIS LECTORES A MIS AMIGOS (SI A MAITE) A MI MINI ALICE A LA RENESMEE A MI BELLA A MI ESME Y A MI MINI ROSALIE

ANA APARECIENDO CON UN SABLE : DONDE ESTA?

ALICE: QUIEN?

ANA: MAITE... PROMETÍ QUE LA DEGOLLARIA EN EL FIC...

ALICE: OH... K T HIZO

ANA: UNA LARGA HISTORIA... PERO CUANDO LA PILLE

MAITE INTENTANDO ESCAPAR: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH¡

ANA.:VEN AQUI MALDITA WILIS

ALICE: O^O

Alice P.O.V

No lo podía creer….

Apenas habían transcurrido unos segundos después de aquello… Nos habíamos sentado a los pies del árbol… él me tenía abrazada, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y la suya encima de mi cabeza, entre mi pelo…

Por fin, habló…..

E-estas B-bien – Dijo con voz temblorosa

Si… ¿Por qué?

El levantó mi cabeza y me miró a los ojos….

Me acarició la mejilla como asegurando si aún estaba allí…..

Besó mi frente y después mi mejilla…

Deberíamos volver…. – Miró al cielo - …. Se está haciendo de noche

Asentí confundida y me ayudó a levantarme.

Durante la vuelta…. Shun apenas habló, lo único que nos conectaba era su mano sujetando mi cintura de que no me cayera por el sueño…..

Mis párpados se cerraban poco a poco y al final, acabé cediendo….

Shun P.O.V

Era imposible e increíble… la había besado y no había desaparecido…..

Estaba confuso y….. No me había sentido así de feliz en miles de años…

Ella era hermosa, inteligente, generosa, buena persona….. Alice era perfecta… y por fin podía estar con ella…. técnicamente y según lo que acababa de presenciar…..

Volvimos hacía la casa, pero Alice estaba muy cansada y se acabó durmiendo durante el camino, así que la cogí en brazos y la llevé hacia la casa….

Se hizo de noche, así, que desplegué las alas para llegar antes…..

Durante el vuelo no podía parar de mirar Alice…..

Estaba hermosísima a la luz de la luna… Sus perfectas facciones se iluminaban aún más con la tenue luz…..

No podía parar de mirarla….

Entré por la ventana del pasillo cuando noté que se estaba empezando a despertar…..

Alice P.O.V

Me desperté y asombrosamente estaba en los brazos de Shun…. Al parecer me estaba llevando a mi habitación….

¿Shun? – Dije al mismo tiempo en que entraba en mi habitación… - Runo y Julie te podían ver

No me importa que me vean – Dijo con un tono frío

Me dejo en la cama y me cubrió con la manta….

Estuvimos un tiempo en silencio….. Al final suspiró…

Mañana búscame ¿Vale? – Dijo al tiempo que asentía

Se acercó y me dio un último beso en los labios…

Te amo… Más de lo que te imaginas – Dijo él

Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue rápidamente por la puerta no sin antes echarme un último vistazo….

Después de eso… me dormí

Aquella noche me había parecido un sueño….

**Volvía a estar en el mismo claro que la última vez… Y las sombras seguían acercándose… Como si de su líder se tratara, la muchacha peli morada iba a la cabeza de toda esa emboscada…**

**Cuál repetidor Deja Vu volví a girar la cabeza desesperadamente de un lado a otro… Deseé no haberlo hecho…**

**A mis espaldas, yacían en el suelo los cuerpos desangrados de todos mis conocidos…..**

**Runo…Julie…Dan…Marucho…Billy… Mi abuelo**

**Ante tal visión me sentí sola en el mundo y envuelta en esa pesadilla….**

**Solo que esta vez no estaba sola…**

**A mi lado, estaba la muchacha oji dorada que me había ayudado la última vez… Ahora se le podía ver perfectamente la cara… Tenía la piel pálida, labios gruesos, de estatura alta y fornida… Ahora empuñaba un arco del que suspendía una flecha como la que había utilizado la peli morada la última vez que me había querido matar… Llevaba la misma capa blanca….**

**Me giré en pos de las sombras pero sentí una presencia a mi otro lado… **

**A mi izquierda, se encontraba otro muchacho encapuchado de capa negra… Era alto y no se le veía la cara, pero lo que más me impresionó fueron unas enormes alas que le salían de la espalda…**

**Eran de un color Blanco-Grisáceo, muy grandes, parecían suaves y delicadas pero se notaba que a la vez eran fuertes y veloces… y… eran las mismas que había visto la otra noche…**

**De repente, el muchacho se quitó la capucha…**

**Di un grito ahogado ante tal revelación…**

**Shun…**

**-*LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE***-

Me desperté siendo las 9:00 am justo cuando Runo y Julie pegaban a mi puerta…

Dormilona… -Dijo Julie

….Despierta – Dijo Runo

Julie, Runo…. – Dije mientras me incorporaba

Ambas se sentaron rápidamente a mis lados con una sonrisa en la cara digna del "Jocker"

¿Os pasa algo? – Pregunte mientras me rascaba los ojos….

No…. Solo que… - Dijo Runo

¿Con quién estuviste ayer todo el día? - Dijo Julie sin rodeos

¿Eh? – Dije haciéndome la tonta

Si… ¿A dónde fuiste ayer? – Preguntó Runo

Yo… - No sabía que decir

No estuviste con… - Dijo Julie

Bueno, la verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre mejor vamos a desayunar – Dije intentando cambiar de tema

Salí por la puerta disparada

ALICE VUELVE AQUÍ TENEMOS QUE HABLAR – Gritó Julie desde el otro lado de la habitación

Pero yo ya estaba en el pasillo

Por el pasillo pensé en el sueño y lo que me había dicho Shun el día anterior

"**Búscame… ¿vale?**"

Después de desayunar y evitar las preguntas de Runo y Julie, lo haría.

Llegó a la sala de estar y más tarde al comedor donde estaban Billy, Marucho y Dan…. Este último ya se estaba zampando unas salchichas con bacón, huevos fritos y zumo de naranja…. Los otros dos simplemente miraban atónitos y asqueados…..

Buenos días….. – Saludé

Hola Alice – Dijeron Billy y Marucho… Dan simplemente meneó la cabeza

Me dirigí a la estantería y metí un vaso con leche en el microondas…

Me giré hacía donde estaban los chicos y al hacerlo pensé en el sueño….. Sus cuerpos desangrándose en medio de ese claro… la chica peli morada….. La oji dorada…... y Shun…. Tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes….

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que ni me enteré de cuando el microondas pitó el final de la cuenta atrás….

Alice…. ¿Quieres que se te fría la leche ahí dentro o qué? – Dijo Dan con la boca llena

Oh…. No me había dado cuenta – Dije abriendo la tapa….

Como si de un torbellino se tratara Julie y Runo entraron por la puerta…..

ALICE – Gritó Julie – NOS AS DEJADO EN LA MITAD DE LA COMBERSACION SOBRE SI HABÍAS ESTADO CON… -Julie miró a Billy – ¡BILLY¡ COMO TE AS DESPERTADO HOY CARIÑO….

B-Bien – Dijo Billy extrañado por la reacción de su novia

Esta se sentó a su lado olvidando por completo lo demás… Runo simplemente fue a renegar a Dan por sus malos modales…. Otra vez…..

Ahora yo solo pensaba en una cosa… Tengo que encontrarle

ESPERO QUE OS ALLA GUSTADO

POR CIERTO...

SI NO CONSIGO MAS REVIEWS NO ESCRIBO MAS (aber si cuela JEJE XD)

P.D

UNA COSA QUE LE HACIA REIR MUCHO A UNA AMIGA

"Tan segura como que Edward Cullen es un vampiro" XD

ADEW

BESOS ANALICE


	15. Revelaciones

**BUENO... CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A MIS AMIGOS DE SIEMPRE (OS KIERO)... A MIS LECTORES Y A MIS NUEVAS AMIGAS EN FANFICTION:**

**Ale- Alice,AliceXShunNotFabia, AnaCullen13 arisu-bakugan ArticulateClay (3) bakuganfanDANXRUNO (1) (5) Dankuso96 (6) Erlymisaki (2) fandita-eromena (6) Hime-chan196 (2) hinata-misaki (2) I Like Writing Romance (13) JazzGirl123 (7) kira kurosaki (10) MarshmellowsSleeping (6) MssPerfect (8) Sakari1495 (7) susesaki (3) XxBakuganxX **

**ANA APARECE CON PEGAMENTO EN LA MANO IZQUIERDA Y UN MARCADOR DE VACAS CON LA PALABRA "FABIA" PARA MARCAR A FUEGO: DONDE ESTA?**

**ALICE: ¿MAITE?**

**ANA: SI**

**ALICE:DETRÁS DE ESA SILLA... INTENTANDO SUJETARSE LA CABEZA QUE LE CORTASTE... PARA QUE ES EL PEGAMENTO Y LA VARA**

**ANA: YA LO VERÁS...¡MAITE VEN QUE TE TENGO QUE PEGAR LA CABEZA! -SUSURRANDO- Y DE PASO HACERTE UNA MARCA A FUEGO AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA**

**ALICE: MEJOR ME VOY QUE NO QUIERO VER ESTO...**

**ANA SEGUIA RIÉNDOSE,...**

Alice P.O.V

Salí del comedor corriendo y a la vez dejando a los demás con una cara de confusión por mi veloz partida…

¡ALETH GEHABICH! – Gritó Julie - ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

¿Por qué la llamas Aleth? – Preguntó Dan

Es su nombre en francés – Dijo Runo

Dijeron algo más pero ya no me enteré ya que estaba muy lejos como para escucharlo…

Me alegré de que ya tuviera puesta la ropa, aunque un poco arrugada, me servía…

Corrí por el pasillo en dirección al jardín esperando encontrarle allí… No me equivocaba…

Subido en una de las grandes ramas de uno de los arces del jardín, allí se encontraba él… Llevaba la misma camisa de siempre y miraba el cielo como si intentara adivinar que ponía en las nubes…

Empecé a andar en su dirección y al momento se giró con expresión sorprendida pero al verme se tranquilizó, saltó del abeto y se fue acercando…

Hola… - Saludé

Hola…- Dijo él mientras llegaba con gran rapidez y me daba un beso en la frente -… ¿Qué tal as amanecido hoy?

Bien… - Solté una risita- ¿y tú?

Bien, creo – Sonrió

De qué me querías hablar – Pregunté… Su cara se volvió seria al instante…

Sería mejor que fuéramos a un lugar más apartado – Señaló la puerta del jardín con un tono chistoso – Solo de por si acaso…

En la misma puerta, se encontraban Runo y Julie aún en pijama con la oreja pegada para oír lo que decíamos o hacíamos… visualmente no se les veía ya que estaban a un lado de esta, pero el espejo de enfrente les delataba…

Me giré hacia Shun y asentí…

Nos dirigimos a los árboles y caminamos menos de dos minutos antes de llegar a un extenso claro con la hierba más verde de la que no había visto ni en sueños… Pero… esa si la había visto… era el mismo claro que soñé…

Avanzaron a través del claro hasta internarse otra vez entre unos grandes almendros en flor… nos sentamos a los pies de uno…

Se giró hacia mí y me dio un abrazo…

¿Quieres sentarte? – Dijo dulcemente

Asentí algo confundida y ambos nos colocamos debajo del almendro en flor…

Esto es precioso… - Dije mirando el paisaje - … ¿Cómo encuentras estos sitios?

Eh…Supongo que paseando – Dijo mirándome

Bueno… - No sabía cómo decírselo -… ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Al girarme hacia él me recordó el sueño que había tenido…

***Tal vez debería contárselo… No… Alice, es solo un sueño***

Me miró con expresión preocupada…

¿Te pasa algo? –Dijo - …Pareces cansada… ¿Seguro que has dormido bien?

Me encogí de hombros.

¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla? – Preguntó preocupado

***¿Cómo lo ha sabido?... Debería contárselo***

Creo que te aburrirían mis pesadillas… - Dije, él frunció el ceño

Prueba… - Dijo

Se lo conté todo… desde cuando la peli morada intentaba matarme con esa flecha… su pelea con la oji dorada … las sombras… el claro… los cuerpos desangrándose de mi familia y amigos…hasta donde le veía a él con las gigantescas alas…

Al terminar él se quedó pensativo…

***Suspiró***

C-creo que eso ya te ha dicho bastante – Dijo

Estaba confundida…

¿Qué? – Dije

***Esta insinuando que el sueño es real… Eso aunque fuera imposible explicaría muchas cosas***

No sé cómo empezar – Dijo cabizbajo

Inténtalo… - Sonreí sin saber lo que me venía encima

***Suspiró***

Bueno… - Comenzó mientras cerraba los ojos- … Hace muchísimo tiempo, tomé una decisión que cambió el curso de mi existencia… una decisión en la que aún creo que fue la más acertada y correcta…

¿C-cuál fue esa decisión? – Dije tartamudeando

Mmmm… - Abrió los ojos -… Entre quienes quieran ser esas sombras de tu sueño… - Me cogió la cara con las manos y la acercó a la suya -… Y… Tú…

Me quedé petrificada ante aquellas palabras…

¿Y Y-Yo? – Pregunté tartamudeando

Él asintió y me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar…

¿P-por qué? – Pregunté

Porque te amaba… y aún te sigo amando… Por supuesto – Dijo

No podía apenas hablar…

¿Me podías explicar algo mejor?… N-no lo entiendo – Dije confusa

En aquellos tiempos eso no podía ocurrir… – Dijo entristecido…

Me daba vueltas la cabeza y me sentía mareada…

¿Estás bien? – Dijo preocupado

S-si… solo algo confusa… - Dije - … ¿Y cuáles fueron las consecuencias de esa elección?…

Estuvo un rato pensando como contestar mejor…

Al elegirte a ti antes que a ellos… - Empezó -… Nos condenaron a esto…

***Antes de que continuara lo recordó todo… la historia que les había contado la Srta. Sophia sobre los dos enamorados… Aleth y Beittet…Beittet… El códice del Atbash y cómo había resuelto el enigma… Sh+ u (vocal) + n = Shun… "Aleth" así me había llamado Julie a mi partida del comedor… La condena de los enamorados… Ángeles y Demonios… El 1º sueño… Las grandes alas que vi la última noche… El 2º sueño en el que salía él con alas… y por último… Su cara de preocupación después de que se besaran…***

Todo encajó como un puente que acababa de arreglarse… aunque yo no estaba tan segura

Casi me caigo por todo lo que había asimilado y de repente, aun habiendo dormido más de 12 horas… me entró sueño…

Se me empezaron a cerrar los párpados…

¡ALICE! ¡NO PORFAVOR! ¡ALICE! – Gritó Shun desesperadamente

Me agitó un poco y abrí completamente recordando que aún estaba ahí…

¡Alice! Me habías asustado… - Dijo el acariciándome - … pensé que te podía volver a perder – Susurró

No te preocupes… yo no voy a desaparecer – Dije aunque él no estuvo muy seguro – es solo que estoy algo cansada – intenté sonreír pese a mi perplejidad -…

Tomé algo de aire y dije la pregunta que más me había estado rondando por la cabeza…

Tragué saliva

¿C-cuál fue esa condena? – Pregunté

El no estuvo muy seguro de contestar… Volvió su vista al cielo cómo si pidiera ayuda…

Pues… - Dijo algo apenado - … Eso sí que no se si contártelo… Tengo miedo…

No me voy a ir, te lo prometo – Dije intentando calmarle… fuera lo que fuera le daba miedo de verdad

Se giró hacia ella y por fin se lo dijo…

Nos condenaron a… ti y a mi… - Cerró los ojos -… Yo tendría que vivir eternamente hasta el fin de los días y… tu… tendrías que reencarnarte una y otra vez cada 17 años para que yo te conociera, nos enamoráramos… y cuando yo te besara… - Acalló al instante, se notaba que no podía con aquello…

M-moriría – Dije, el asintió mínimamente como si no quisiera admitirlo -… Por eso estabas tan preocupado después de que nos besáramos

Entonces… ¿Por qué sigo aquí? – Él se encogió de hombros y cogió su cara con la mano

No lo sé, por eso me daba tanto miedo contártelo… No quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer – Dijo acariciando le la mejilla

Nadie P.O.V

Él la abrazó inesperadamente, a lo que ella correspondió… Parecía que él no la quisiera soltar, a Alice no le importó lo más mínimo…

Te amo – Le susurró él al oído

Se inclinó hacia atrás y la volvió a besar cómo si hubiera recuperado algo valioso que había perdido hace mucho tiempo… En este caso alguien … Ella, Alice

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO**

**MAITE: CASI ME MARCAS A FUEGO**

**ANA: AGRADECE QUE NO LO ALLA HECHO... Y AL MENOS TE E PEGADO LA CABEZA**

**Bueno por favor pongan reviews...**

**porfavor**

**porfavor**

**porfavor**

**ADEW**

**BESOS ANALICE**


	16. La víspera

**Bueno, el capítulo se lo dedico a mis amigos... lectores, escritoras y a mi nueva amiga fan de MUSE ALICEXXSHUN... A MI AMIGA KONAN-ROAI ...SAKARI1495...ARTICULATECLAY Y A TODAS LAS DEMÁS... OS KIEROOO**

**MAITE:Y YO QUE?**

**ANA.:TU ENTRAS EN EL GRUPO DE AMIGAS...**

**MAITE:AAAAAA...OK**

**ANA: HOY NO ME SALE CHISTE SOBRE TI... MEJOR VAMOS KON EL FIC**

**MAITE:Y DE LA ESME...**

**ANA: PARA PONER UN CHISTE DE LA ESME, MEJOR PONGO DE LA IRENE QUE DESDE LUEGO SON MEJORES...**

**MAITE:HAJAJAJAJAJA**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS OS KIEROOOOO**

**CON EL FIC**

Alice P.O.V

Nos separamos por falta de aire…

Él me volvió a abrazar… Sentía como las lágrimas corrían por mis ojos sin control….

Había _vivido_ todo _eso_ con _él_

Estoy algo confusa – Dije

Es normal – Dijo con voz sosegada -… Creo que sería mejor que volviéramos y que descansaras…

No… - Dije - …. Me quiero quedar _aquí_… _contigo_

Como quieras… - Dijo antes de tumbarse a los pies del árbol con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho…

Nadie P.O.V

Para Alice ese día se le había hecho increíble y aún estaba pensando en la historia que le había contado Shun…

**-En el cielo-**

¡VAMOOOOSS! – Dijo Ana

¿Estás contenta porque ya se lo ha dicho? – Dijo Gabbe toda ilusionada

NO, PORQUE EL BARÇA GANÓ AL ARSENAL 3-1 – Dijo Ana – JAJAJAJA

Fanática del fútbol – Dijo Gabbe

JA…. Eso lo dices porque en la final del mundial de Sudáfrica tú querías que ganara Holanda, pero noooooo… GANO ESPAÑA – Se rió Ana – YO SOY ESPAÑOL ESPAÑOL ESPAÑOL… Pero dejamos de lado este tema que ahora lo importante son ellos…..

Que bipolar, aunque tienes razón – Dijo Gabbe

Si _ellos_ se enteran de que Alice sigue viva….. Correría peligro… - Dijo Ana con tono serio

¿C-cómo que si _ellos_ se enteran… quién más…? – Ana miró a Gabbe con expresión preocupada… - Oh… Te refieres a _ellos_

Ana asintió

Hay que tener cuidado – Concluyó la interpelada – Hay que protegerles

Insinúas que vamos a bajar allí abajo – Dijo Gabbe a lo que Ana asintió

Tengo que pedirle permiso a Gabriel – Respondió Ana mientras desplegaba sus alas

¿El arcángel? – Preguntó Gabbe

Si…. Vete preparando tus cosas – Dijo Ana mientras despegaba

**-En algún lugar en las montañas-**

Lo has oído – Dijo cierta muchacha peli morada a su acompañante de pelo plateado

¿El qué? – Dijo el chico

Ella no ha muerto….. Es nuestra oportunidad – Contesto esta – Congrega a los demás….. Mañana salimos de caza

**-De vuelta al claro-**

Ya había oscurecido y se podían ver algunas estrellas….

Shun y Alice aún seguían bajo los almendros…

Creo que deberíamos irnos ya… - Se levantó y ayudó

Ambos aún estaban sorprendidos por todo lo que había ocurrido esos últimos días, pero se alegraban de que por fin pudieran estar juntos…

Antes de empezar a andar por la oscuridad, Shun dijo:

Espera, tengo una forma más rápida y segura para ir… - Se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara

De repente, dos grandes alas iguales a las del sueño de Alice aparecieron en su espalda… Aunque las iba despegando poco a poco para que Alice no se asustara esta estaba atónita….

Al terminar, el dijo:

¿No tienes miedo? – Preguntó extrañado

N-no…. – Contestó -….S-son hermosas – Dijo al no poder creer lo que veía

No tanto como tú – Dijo él a lo que Alice se ruborizó

Vamos…. – En un hábil movimiento, Shun cogió a Alice al estilo recién casados…

¿Estás lista? – Dijo a lo que Alice asintió – Cierra los ojos… puede que esto maree….

Levantó el vuelo veloz mente y antes de lo esperado ya estaban sobrevolando todo el bosque desde el cual se podía ver la casa….

Alice volvió a abrir los ojos y se asombró con las increíbles vistas

WOW – Fue lo único que pudo decir – Esto es impresionante

Shun seguía mirándola como hipnotizado….

Alice se giró para mirarle….. Estaba muy guapo a la luz de la luna

Él sonrió y le dijo:

Eres la persona más hermosa que jamás he visto – Se acercó – Te amo, Alice… Tú eres la razón de mi existencia…

Después de eso la besó….. No supo exactamente cuánto duró pero al terminar ya habían llegado a la casa…

Vamos… Te acompañaré – Dijo

Al llegar a su puerta, él le dio un último beso y le dijo:

-Te amo más que a cualquier otra cosa

Después, se marcho por el pasillo a la vez que entraba en su habitación….

Nada más entrar la luz se encendió revelando a Runo y a Julie con una gran sonrisa en la cara…..

Con que no teníais nada ¿eh? – Dijo Runo – Cuéntanoslo _todo_…

Yo… eh….Yo – Alice no sabía que decir

¿Qué les podía contar?... Qué ella y Shun eran la reencarnación de un ángel y un demonio que se habían enamorado y los habían condenado… ¿Qué ella estaba destinada a morir?... ¿La pesadilla?

Tranquila….. Hemos oído vuestra amigable _conversación_ allá afuera…. Nos hacemos una idea… - Dijo Julie toda emocionada

***Alice suspiró***

Si…. Estamos juntos – Dijo Alice advirtiendo el gran peligro que suponía eso para ellas…

¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Gritaron Julie y Runo de la emoción

¿Cómo puedes haber enamorado a alguien en menos de 5 días y que te diga frases como "Te amo"? – Dijo Runo

Y aún menos a Shun – Chilló Julie – Tienes que contarnos cómo lo haces…

***Alice bostezó fingidamente***

Lo siento chicas, creo que eso deberá esperar a mañana – Dijo Alice mientras se dirigía a su cuarto – Buenas noches – Finalizó cerrando la puerta y dejando a las otras dos con cara de pasmadas…..

Alice se cambió rápidamente y se metió a la cama aunque incapaz de conciliar el sueño cerró los ojos y pensó en lo ocurrido ese día…

**-A la mañana siguiente-**

Alice se despertó lo antes posible para que Runo y Julie no la atosigaran a preguntas….

Salió de la habitación sigilosamente y se dirigió hacia el comedor….. Desayunó un vaso de leche y se dirigió al jardín dónde esperaría encontrar a Shun…

**-En el cielo-**

¿Estás lista? – Preguntó Gabbe a Ana

Yo nací para estas cosas – Ana silbó a Pedro para que abriera las puertas **(Si, ese Pedro el que guarda las puertas del cielo XD)**

Antes de que Gabbe pudiera decir nada, Ana ya había saltado y se encontraba descendiendo en picado….

¡Espérame! – Gritó

Ahora Ana solo pensaba en una cosa…..

***Tengo que ayudarles…... Tengo que detenerlos***

Pasaron horas de caída libre sin control hasta que ya se pudo divisar tierra en la lejanía… Fue el momento en que despegaron sus alas…

En diez minutos ya se encontraban en tierra….. Ahora solo tenía que encontrarlos y prepararse para la batalla…

**-En las montañas -**

Muy bien… Vamos – Dijo cierta peli morada mientras saltaba por la abertura de su escondrijo…

Todas las demás sombras que allí se encontraban hicieron el mismo movimiento y cuál pájaro que echa el vuelo… se internaron en el espeso bosque…

**-En la casa-**

Shun se había pasado todo el día explicando a Alice los términos de su condena y la verdad es que al final del día había acabado muy confusa…

Ya era la hora del crepúsculo y Shun le estaba diciendo quienes eran "ellos"…. Las sombras que veía Alice en sus sueños

Antes de que pudiera empezar Runo salió de la casa y les saludó.

¡ALICE, SHUN ENTRAD ADENTRO LA CENA YA ESTA LISTA! – Ambos asintieron y después volvió a entrar

¿Qué son? – Dijo inocentemente

Esos son… - Tuvo miedo de decírselo

Dímelo… lo tengo que saber – Dijo mirándole a los ojos

D-demonios – Dijo temblando

Pero tú eres la reencarnación de uno – Contestó

Yo no soy la **reencarnación** de un demonio y por eso tengo miedo de que vengan a por ti….. Yo soy un…. – Dijo él pero un gran ruido lo interrumpió

Entonces la anaranjada luz del crepúsculo se volvió gris y unos grandes nubarrones aparecieron en el cielo…

Shun ya sabía lo que significaba eso…...

**ESPERO K OS AYA GUSTADO**

**ESPERO COLGAR EL SIGUIENTE PRONTO**

**REVIEWS PORFAVOR**

**ADEW**

**BESOS ANALICE**


	17. Ellos

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A TODAS MIS AMIGAS Y AMANTES DE MUSE... A CARLA - NESSIE... A KONAN ROAI... A ALICEXXSHUN... A ARTICULATE CLAY Y OTRA VEZ A CARLA - NESSIE... A TODAS MIS AUTORAS FAVORITAS... ARISU-BAKUGAN...BUMBURY... REX KAZAMI... FANDITA-HEROMENA... SAKARI1495... KIRA KUROSAKI... SHION - KAZAMI... ETC ETC... OS KIERO... ESPERO PODER LLAMAROS AMIGAS **

**OH... CASI SE ME OLVIDA... Y A MAITEEEE... PERDON POR GRABARTE LA PALABRA FABIA EN EL PECHO... YA TE LA BORRARE... TKM WAPA**

**ESPERO K OS AYAN GUSTADO LOS CAPITULOS**

**CON EL FIC**

Alice P.O.V

Desde el día en que me confesó nuestra terrible historia, no pasaba hora sin él para poder preguntarle mis dudas…. Algunas las respondía y otras no….. Ahora me estaba contando quienes eran las sombras de mis sueños….. Pero aún así había muchas preguntas sin respuestas…..

Justo cuando Runo había entrado en la casa….. El anaranjado crepúsculo se volvió más gris que el humo y el día se convirtió en noche….

Nadie P.O.V

Como en un acto reflejo…. Shun agarró a Alice y la cubrió con su cuerpo de un supuesto ataque inminente… Shun miró a todos los lados posibles y empezó a correr en dirección al bosque…

A Alice le entró una gran preocupación por todos sus amigos, no los podía dejar allí solos…. No quería que lo del sueño sucediera….

¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Alice muy preocupada

Nos han encontrado – Dijo Shun mientras corría

¿Quiénes? – Preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta

Ellos – No hizo falta ningún nombre… Ya sabía a quienes se referían

No podemos dejar a los demás allí –Dijo con voz preocupada – Les podrían herir…

Si nos marchamos no lo arán – Dijo sin mirar atrás

Minutos después se encontraban en el mismo claro que la otra vez… Había empezado a llover y la hierba estaba resbaladiza…

Vieron una cueva a lo lejos y se dispusieron a entrar en ella…. Pero algo les cortó el paso…

Cual pájaro que no hace ruido al volar, una flecha refulgente cruzó el claro y fue a parar a un árbol cercano a su posición…. Justo por donde acababa de pasar Alice….

Shun se dio cuenta de eso y se giró haciendo que Alice estuviera detrás de él para protegerla mejor…..

Salid – Gritó casi en un rugido

De entre los árboles aparecieron dos sombras conocidas…. Una de ellas era un chico de piel pálida…... tenía los ojos rojos y el pelo plateado…. Medía lo mismo que Shun….Tenía el arco que había disparado

La otra era la sombra que no le paraba de atormentar en sueños…..

La peli morada tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara y sus ojos rojos como el fuego brillaban en una mezcla de odio y excitación…

Bueno verte de nuevo Shun – Dijo el peli plateado

Si no te importa, venimos a por Alice – Dijo la peli morada con su sonrisa en la cara

Shun se irguió como si se estuviera preparando para el ataque…

No te preocupes…. No le dolerá – Dijo el peli plateado

Demasiado – Finalizó la otra

De repente ambos saltaron para iniciar el ataque…. Shun también lo hizo y chocaron en el aire…

Al caer se produjo un estallido de ataques increíble….. En pocos momentos se podía ver los ataques que efectuaban…. Era como un vals en el que nadie sabía quién iba a caer primero y eso era lo que más disgustaba a Alice que miraba atónita solo capaz de ver unos pocos movimientos sin detectar quien ganaba….. O quién perdía…

De repente se oyó un crujido, este hizo que Alice se asustara y retrocediera haciendo romper una rama….

Como si del pitido del árbitro se tratara, el combate paró de repente….. Y se pudo ver la cruda realidad…..

El peli plateado había agarrado a Shun de los brazos inmovilizándolo y la peli morada le había cogido de la cabeza como si se la fuera a arrancar…. Todos la miraban…. Las dos sombras con odio y satisfacción de que por fin estaba sola… y Shun la miraba con las facciones más tristes que jamás había visto…

La peli morada le indicó al otro de que sujetara a Shun por ella y así poder ir a por Alice…..

La peli morada empuñaba la misma flecha que en su sueño… Solo que ahora era real…

Shun consiguió destapar su boca y gritó:  
¡ALICE CORRE!

Alice más que lo intentó pero con la hierba húmeda y la reciente lluvia lo único que hizo fue resbalarse y caer a los pies de un almendro en flor…

No sabes cuánto he estado esperando este momento – Dijo la peli morada mientras elevaba la flecha y se preparaba para tirarla como en su sueño….

A través de la malvada sonrisa de la peli morada cuyo nombre aún no sabía y de su acompañante el peli plateado… Alice vio un montón de escenas que pasaban por su cabeza….. Los momentos pasados con todos sus amigos y familia…

_La repentina desaparición de sus padres…_

_Cómo su abuelo la adoptó…._

_La de explicaciones que le había dado para los fenómenos del universo y la de cosas que le había explicado…_

_Las charlas que había tenido con Runo y Julie…_

_La de veces que había jugado con ellas de pequeña…_

_Cuanto se peleaban y ella las tenía que separar…_

_La de veces que Runo renegaba a Dan por sus modales y cómo Julie estrangulaba a Marucho y Billy con sus abrazos…._

_Los momentos tan maravillosos que había pasado con ellos…_

_Pero allí faltaba alguien…_

_Shun…_

_La vez que le conoció…_

_Lo silencioso que había sido…_

_La de veces que le había salvado la vida…_

_Su primer beso…_

_Cuando le había explicado todo…_

Aunque la lluvia caía a cantaros…. Se podía vislumbrar el semblante triste y agonizante de Shun…. Parecía que lloraba….. Lamentaba el no poder despedirse de él como fuera apropiado….

Tus últimas palabras – Dijo la peli morada que aún sostenía la flecha…

Alice giró su semblante hacía el de él y vocalizó unas esas últimas palabras:

-Te Amo-

Shun dio un grito ensordecedor debajo de la mano que le cubría la boca…. No podía llorar… Pero si gritar…

Hazlo ya, Fabia – Dijo el peli plateado desvelando el nombre de la chica que estaba a punto de matarle

Cállate Klaus y hazle sufrir un poco a ese… Quiero ver como Alice contempla a su amado sufrir antes de morir – Dijo Fabia

Encantado…. – Dijo Klaus mientras retorcía la cabeza de Shun y le daba una patada en el estómago…. Shun salió volando malherido, pero antes de caer al suelo Klaus se desplazó rápidamente hasta donde él caía y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que volviera a caer precipitadamente al suelo….

Pero Shun no se quejaba, simplemente miraba a Alice con angustia de volverla a perder….

Klaus volvió a tirar de su cabeza haciendo que se sentara y mirara fijamente a la flecha que sostenía Fabia…

Ahora… dile adiós a tu amada Alice – Dijo Fabia divertida

La flecha que tenía en la mano salió volando…

**ESPERO K OS HAYA GUSTADO**

**GRACIAS A TODOS OS KIERO**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**

**BESOS ANALICE**


	18. La Batalla

**BUENO... CAPITULO DEDICADO A TODOS MIS AMIGOS Y LECTORES... A TODAS MIS ESCRITORAS FAVORITAS... A SHION - KAZAMI...KONAN ROIA... CARLA NESSIE Y TODAS LAS DEMAS...**

**MAITE:NO VAS A POBER CHISTES DE LA IRENE?**

**ANA:SI ESPERA...**

**IRENE:K LE DICE UN TRONCO A OTRO... K PASA TRONCO... /K L DICE UN PIE A OTRO... EL VECINO DE ARRIBA TIENE GOTERAS... K L DICE UN TANGA A OTRO... K KOÑO NOS PONEMOS HOY?**

**ANA: CUAL ES EL KOLMO DE LA IRENE... K SUS CHISTES DEN RISA... JJAJAJAJA**

**MAITE: AL FIC**

Nadie P.O.V

La flecha voló en el aire en dirección al pecho de Alice… Ella sabía que iba a morir….

De repente una última imagen atravesó sus ojos….. No era del pasado…

En ella se mostraba a una niña de más o menos 2 años… de cabellos anaranjados con unos preciosos ámbares….. Se encontraba en un verdoso prado detrás de una casa de campo…. Al momento la puerta de la casa se abrió… Dejando ver a sus padres…. Eran ella y Shun….. Iban cogidos de la mano y de la espalda de Shun salían dos grandes alas… Al ver eso Alice llegó a una conclusión…. Él no era la REENCARNACIÓN de un demonio…. ERA un demonio….. A pesar de eso…... Alice no se asustó….. Seguía amándolo igual…. O incluso más

La flecha se aproximó peligrosamente a Alice….. Cuando en un ruido ensordecedor…. La flecha giró y fue a parar al árbol dónde se encontraban Shun y Klaus….. Cerca de la cabeza de este…..

Fabia se irguió con furia e intentó disparar otra vez con la confianza de no volver a fallar… Pero algo se lo impidió… o más bien…...alguien

Una figura de capa blanca se había interpuesto en su camino y ahora ambas se miraban con furia…..

Alice reconoció a la chica en cuanto la vio… Era la oji dorada de sus sueños….

Esta le dio una fuerte patada a Fabia la cual fue a parar a los pies de otro árbol que se tambaleó por la sacudida…

La oji dorada se acercó en un veloz movimiento casi invisible y se puso enfrente de Fabia…. A la vez, la oji dorada cantó:

"All the right things and all the right places

So yeah, you`re coming down

All the right moves and all the right faces

So Yeah, you`re coming down" **(PERDON POR LA CANCION ESK PENSÉ K PEGABA…... E CAMBIADO UN POCO LA LETRA XD)**

En un rápido movimiento y dejando a Shun de lado…. Klaus se abalanzó sobre la espalda de la oji dorada… la noqueó momentáneamente…

Pero de repente…. Otra muchacha de ojos azules y rubia apareció para darle una patada en la cara….

La oji dorada se levantó…

Gracias, Gabbe – Dijo la mencionada

De nada, Ana…. Me debes una – Dijo Gabbe

Ya veremos – Dijo Ana -… Encárgate de Klaus…. Yo me encargo de que el adormido de Shun despierte

Pero Shun ya había despertado y estaba en pie…. Caminando hacia Alice

¿Y Fabia? – Peguntó Gabbe

No creo que despierte – Dijo Ana

Shun ya estaba a su lado…

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas…

E-estas bien – Tenía la voz quebrada como si fuera a llorar

Si – Dijo contra su pecho

ANA…... KLAUS SE ESTA EMPEZANDO A DESPERTAR – Gritó Gabbe

Pero ya fue demasiado tarde….

Klaus había llamado a una bandada de sombras y ahora todas se abalanzaban sobre Ana y Gabbe

Quédate aquí… Voy a ayudarlas – Le dio un rápido beso y se dirigió a la batalla…

Cómo si de la nada salieran…. Shun, Ana y Gabbe sacaron tres elegantes espadas muy ligeras y al mínimo contacto con los espectros…. Estos desaparecían…. Eran mortales…..

El trío era impresionante luchando…...se movían ágilmente y asestaban golpes delicados pero mortales…. Iban eliminando varios demonios a la vez…... Pronto le llegaría el turno a Klaus y a… un momento…. ¡Fabia había desaparecido!

Alice se dio cuenta de esto

¿¡Dónde está Fabia! – Intentó gritar pero tenía demasiado frío para poder gritar así que se quedó en algo así como una tos quebrada… Pero suficiente para que Ana y Shun se volvieran a buscarla con la mirada antes de volver a ser atacados…

Miró a través de la lluvia y no la encontró en todo el campo… La verdad es que el suelo se estaba empezando a erosionar por la batalla…. De repente a Alice le vino el recuerdo de sus amigos en la casa y empezó a preguntarse cosas….

¿Estarían a salvo?

¿Les había pasado algo?

¿Fabia había ido a por ellos?

No podía permitir que les pasara nada…

Le vino un gran deseo de ir con ellos…

Se levantó algo tambaleante y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde habían venido…

Si les pasaba algo… Todo sería por su culpa….. Igual que si alguien moría en aquella batalla que se estaba librando en el claro…

Runo…..Dan…Julie…..Billy…..Ana…..Gabbe….Marucho…

Y Shun… No podía permitirlo

Miró una última vez a la batalla que tenía detrás….. Solo pudo divisar a Shun, Klaus y Gabbe…. ¿Y Ana y Fabia?

Empezó a correr entrando entre los árboles

AQUÍ CARIÑO – Gritó alguien con voz femenina desde un árbol

Alice se giró temblorosa hacía donde había venido la voz…..

Era Fabia…. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara de poder estar ya a solas con Alice…

De repente… Alice se sintió impotente…. Era la 2º vez que se topaba con ella…. En la 1º casi la había matado…. Estaba segura de que ahora no fallaría…

Bajó del árbol con una velocidad de vértigo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar….. Le dio una gran patada a Alice en el estómago….

Esta soltó un gran grito de dolor y salió volando contra una gran roca que había en el claro…..

Todos los allí presentes se giraron hacia donde Alice había caído…

Fabia se acercó con paso desafiante a la roca dónde se encontraba Alice sangrando por una herida en la cabeza casi inconsciente y volvió a sacar otra flecha…. La que la mataría…

Shun se derrumbó al mirar la escena…. No podía más… Iba a perder a la persona que más amaba en toda su existencia….. Y no podía hacer nada…..

En un intento desesperado por salvarla salió de la inminente pelea e intentó noquear a Fabia…

Tenía que salvarla… No podía dejar que muriera… No esta vez… Se acercó corriendo a la espalda de Fabia…. Dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza….

ODIABA a Fabia y a Klaus más cualquier otra cosa en el mundo….. Habían sido los responsables de más de alguna de las muertes de ella….. LOS ODIABA… …..Tenía que salvar a Alice

Pero alguien lo agarró de la espalda y lo tiró contra la pared… Era Klaus

Pero Shun solo podía mirar a Alice… Estaba sangrando por la cabeza… No podía más… Cruzaron sus miradas de angustia y Shun le susurró

"Te amo"

Alice intentó cogerle la mano pero Fabia se la pisó….. Alice gritó

Mira como sufre tu amada, Shun – Le pisó más fuerte

Ahora muere – Dijo mientras agitaba la flecha

Pero nunca tiró la flecha…. Ana le había asestado otra por la espalda y ahora Fabia se estaba desvaneciendo….

Todo el mundo estaba asombrado y Klaus había huido junto a las sombras….

Entonces Alice gritó de puro dolor….. Ese grito no se le olvidaría a Shun jamás en la vida…

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO...**

**MAITE: MUCHO... PERO ERES MAS MALAAAAAAA**

**ALICE: Y A MI QUE ME VA A PASAR?**

**ANA. YA VEREMOS**

**SHUN: COMO LE PASE ALGO MALO... NO SOBREVIVES ANA**

**ANA: MIRA, ESTOY TEMBLANDO**

**ALICE: PARAD YA PORFAVOR**

**SHUN: ESTA BIEN... SOLO POR K LO DICES TU**

**ANA: COMO L DICES TU , BIEN... PEO KOMO ESE ME VUELVA A HABLAR**

**ALICE: BUENO... REVIEWS PORFAVOR...**

**OS KIERO, ANALICE**

**ADEW**


	19. Corazón

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A TODOS MIS AMIGOS... TANTO EN FANFICTION COMO EN LA VIDA REAL (SI A TI MAITE)... A CARLA NESSIE... A SHION KAZAMI... A ARISU-BAKUGAN...A KONAN ROIA Y ATODAS MIS AUTORAS FAVORITAS Y AMIGAS...**

**MAITE: BUENO... HOY NO HAY TIEMPO PA CHISTES**

**ANA: PA CHISTE TÚ... ILLUMINATTI...**

**MAITE: K M AS LLAMADO...**

**ANA: NO TE KEJES K AL MENOS TE BORRE LA PALABRA**

**MAITE: SI, PERO MI PERFECTA PIEL MORENA SE QUEDÓ CHAMUSCADA...**

**ANA:JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA... MEJOR... JAJAJ... VAMOS KON EL FIC ANTES DE K M DE UN ATAQUE...JAJAJAJA **

Alice P.O.V

Vi cómo Ana le insertaba una flecha en la espalda a Fabia y esta se desvanecía…. Aunque moría, seguía teniendo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción…

Klaus había huido….. De repente sentí como si todo hubiera acabado….

¿Ha muerto? – Preguntó Gabbe… Se refería a Fabia

Volverá - Dijo Ana

De repente la sensación de calma desapareció… Se reemplazó por un gran dolor….. Sentía como me desgarraba el pecho…. No podía aguantarlo más….. A los segundos, sentí como todo mi mundo se desvanecía… El dolor aumentó….. Notaba una sensación cálida recorriéndome el pecho… Miré hacia allí… …. En dirección donde procedía el dolor….. No debí haberlo hecho…. El dolor era insoportable así que…. Grité por el gran dolor que me atormentaba…. En ese momento sabía que iba a morir….

Nadie P.O.V

Todo el mundo se giró hacia Alice cuando esta gritó….

Shun había pensado que todo de momento había acabado…. Que podían ser felices… Al volverse hacia su amada todo su mundo y sus esperanzas se derrumbaron….

¡Alice! – Gritó Ana

Shun fue el primero que se acercó y la cogió en brazos como la última vez…. Solo que esta vez era mucho peor….

En el pecho de la muchacha… Incrustado o mejor dicho…. Perforado justo en el corazón…. Había una flecha y una gran herida de la cual manaba abundante sangre… Alice apenas respiraba y su pulso se perdía…

¡Alice!... ¡NO! – Gritó Shun descontrolado

Hay que llevarla a un hospital… - Dijo Ana arrodillándose a su lado

¡NO HAY TIEMPO! – Gritó Gabbe

¿QUÉ SUGIERES QUE AGAMOS PUES? – Gritó Ana - …. ¿QUÉ NOS QUEDEMOS QUIETOS COMO UNOS PASMAROTES MIENTRAS ELLOS PIERDEN SU ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTAR JUNTOS?

¡NO!... TIENES QUE HACERLO – Ana calló al instante – SABES QUE ES LA ÚNICA MANERA

SI, LO SE, PERO NO ES DECISION MÍA…... SINO SUYA – Señaló a Shun

Es la única manera de salvarla… - Le susurró

A Alice se le cerraban cada vez más los párpados por el cansancio y no entendía la mitad de las palabras que se arremolinaban a su alrededor… ¡UN HOSPITAL!... ¡TIENES QUE HACERLO!... ¡ES DECISION SUYA!... La lluvia seguía cayendo a su alrededor y su única visión era la de Shun sujetándola en brazos…. Lloraba…. Por ella…. Intentó consolarle pero ninguna de sus articulaciones reaccionó… Lo único que pudo decir fue…

Te amo…... No te preocupes… Estaré bien – Después se le fueron cerrando los párpados y notó como le daban un tierno beso y le contestaba:

Te amare por siempre Alice…. Tú eres la razón de mi existencia… Resiste un poco por favor – Tenía la voz quebrada y parecía que llorara

Lástima que no pudiera cumplir esa promesa…. Después…. Todo fue oscuridad para Alice….

Fuera… Shun ya no quería existir…. Horas antes se había enterado de que en esa vida…. Alice y él podían estar juntos prácticamente sin interrupciones…... Eso le había alegrado…. Pero había una pega…. Si moría…. Moriría para siempre…. Aparte de otras…. No sabía cuáles eran…

Ahora había una oportunidad… Era peligrosa, pero haría lo que fuera por ella….

Se giró hacía Ana y Gabbe y asintió….

Ana sabía que el procedimiento que iban a hacer era antinatural e inhumano, pero era la única oportunidad de salvar a Alice… La primera vez que había oído hablar de ello, había sido después del estreno del último libro de la saga Harry Potter **(NO ME PREGUNTEN SOBRE ELLA YA QUE NO ME LA E LEIDO AÚN XD)…..** Por aquellos tiempos ella era profesora de antropología y simbología religiosa **(ME ENCANTARIA DAR ESA ASIGNATURA JEJE XD**) en Harvard… Donde por supuesto, estudiaba Alice y acababa de graduarse Shun…No le había sido muy difícil entrar y uno de sus alumnos propuso un experimento antinatural que salía en el último libro de la saga, lo propuso para practicar en clase… Cambiar de corazón a un ser humano… **(SI OS HABEIS LEIDO "LOS CUENTOS DE BEEDEL EL BARDO" LO SABREIS CUAL DIGO)**

Eso es lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento….. Iba contra las leyes de la naturaleza de los seres humanos y ambos sujetos podían ser dañados si no se hacía con cuidado… Entre dos seres humanos sería imposible…. Pero al tratarse de que uno de los sujetos fueran un ángel y medio… **(Ya sabéis a quien me refiero con "y medio" ¿no? JEJE XD)** Podía funcionar… Los ángeles podían vivir sin corazón si los convertían en algo así como vampiros… **(NO SE DE DONDE ME A SALIDO ESO) **

Shun colocó a Alice encima de una roca plana… Entonces, Ana comenzó a actuar…

El cielo gris y encapotado por la lluvia se volvió blanco… Paró de llover al instante y el tiempo se congeló…

Los dorados ojos de Ana empezaron a brillar con una gran lucidez…. Parecieron que se volvían violetas pero al terminar los tenia cristalinos…. En blanco pero con su habitual color dorado…

Con cuidado, como si de una joya se tratara intentando no romperlo… Extrajo milagrosamente, la flecha del pecho de Alice… La sangre se había coblavulado así que la herida estaba taponada por la sangre seca **(SI, ASQUEROSO PERO CIERTO)**… Dejó a un lado la flecha y comenzó a proceder…

Una gran luz iluminó la herida y de ella Salió un pequeño lucero del tamaño de un puño…. El corazón de Alice… **(YA SE QUE LOS CORAZONES NO SON ASÍ, PERO ES PARA NO DESCRIBIR CÓMO ES UN CORAZÓN HUMANO….. NO QUEDARÍA MUY BIEN)**… Lo dejó flotando en el aire…

Shun estaba atónito… No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían o lo que sus oídos oían… Solo quería que Alice despertara… Que volviera a ver esa radiante sonrisa en su hermoso rostro… Quería volver a abrazarla, a besarla… A volver a verla hablar…. Solo quería que sobreviviera…. Para él incluso el cielo era una mierda si no estaba Alice… Ella era su todo, lo que le completaba….. No podía verla sufrir así… Aquello era un calvario tanto para él como para ella… Y todo era por su culpa… No se lo paraba de repetir en su mente…

Si hubiera llegado antes…

Si hubiera estado a su lado…

Si…

Ana estaba en plena tensión… No podía fallar ni un solo movimiento… Si no… Todo por lo que había luchado a lo largo de su existencia se iría a la mierda… Ahora le tocaba la parte difícil… Con un doloroso arrebato de furia y esperanza, consiguió sacar un lucero del mismo tamaño que el que había extraído de Alice… Solo que este brillaba más…. Con la vista nublada por la repentina despedida de su corazón y el temblor de sus piernas del nerviosismo…. Manipuló su propio corazón para encajarlo en el lugar del de Alice…. Cerró la herida y el antiguo corazón malherido de Alice se desvaneció…

Gabbe y Shun se acercaron rápidamente al cuerpo de Alice…. Gabbe le tomó el pulso y mostró una pequeña sonrisa….

Ya tiene pulso… y vuelve a respirar – Dijo Gabbe

Ana suspiro de alivio

Shun se volvió hacia esta

Muchísimas gracias – Dijo con voz quebrada

Es mi trabajo – Dijo Ana sin aliento

¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Gabbe – Llevémosla a la casa para que repose

Sobrevivirá… - Contestó Ana -…... Ahora toca esperar…...

**ESPERO K OS AYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO**

**ALICE: TU NO ME DEJARIAS MORIR ¿NO?**

**SHUN: ESO... PORQUE SI NO... YA SABES LO QUE TE PASARÍA...**

**ANA: 0O0O0O... K MIEDO... ¿COMO VOY A DEJAR MORIR A ALICE?... K DESGRACIAO ARIA ESO**

**BUENO... REVIEWS PORFAVOR... LOS ESPREO KON IMPACIENCIA... GRACIAS POR LOS DEMAS**

**OS KIERO**

**ANALICE**

**BESOS**


	20. Pasado

**BUENO CUELGO EL CAP RAPIDAMENTE QUE SI NO MAÑANA NO ME ACUERDO...**

**SE LO DEDICO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE E HAN ALLUDAO... MAITE ... KONAN-ROAI Y A TODAS MIS AUTORAS FAVORITAS**

**OS KIEROOO¡**

**CON EL CAP**

Alice P.O.V

Todo a mí alrededor era oscuridad… Sentía como me elevaba de mi cuerpo terrenal…

Había muerto… Notaba mi cuerpo flojo y fuera de onda…

Sentí como las fuerzas me abandonaban empezando por el lugar de mi herida… Por unos instantes me sentí vacía…. No albergaba nada… No veía el momento en que mi alma me abandonara por fin…

Pero no ocurrió…

En cambió, otra fuerza embriagadora me invadió dándome fuerzas…

Y así… Se hizo la luz **(JEJE… LA FAMOSITA FRASE XD)**

Tuve que taparme los ojos ante tal iluminación… Entonces me di cuenta de que la luz que me iluminaba… Era el sol…

Volvía a estar en el claro… Miré hacia mis lados…

Estaba viva…

A mi alrededor se encontraban todos lo demás mirando un cuerpo que yacía en una roca… Era el mío

Shun se encontraba a su lado cogiéndole la mano… Esperando, parecía abatido y angustiado… Quería consolarlo pero alguien le cogió por el hombro…

No… - Le susurró Ana -… Tenemos cosas que hacer antes….

¿Ellos N-no me ven? - Pregunté a lo que Ana negó

Tu cuerpo esta inconsciente pero aún estas viva…. Te llevarán de vuelta a la casa, mientras tú y yo debemos hacer un viaje… - De repente, Ana me sonó más familiar e lo que parecía – Vamos…

Y todo se volvió negro…

Me encontraba tumbada encima de un montón de nieve, pero no sentía frío… Me levanté aún tambaleante… Miré hacia todos los lados y lo único que pude divisar fue una pequeña casa de madera dentro de un espeso bosque… Dentro parecía haber gente…. Ana estaba a mi lado…... Reconocí la casita y el bosque en seguida

Moscú…

¿Dónde es esto? – Pregunté

Es tu pasado… Cuando vivías con tus padres – Dijo Ana

Casi me caigo por lo dicho…

¿Con mis p-padres? – Ana solo asintió y se acercó a la puerta…

Mis padres habían desaparecido cuando aún tenía 2 años… Los dieron por muertos…Mi abuelo para las pocas veces que le preguntaba sobre ellos… solía decir que tenía los ojos de mi madre…... luego volvía su semblante muy triste….

¿Vienes? – Preguntó Ana desde la puerta

Nadie P.O.V

Alice caminó hacia allí muy nerviosa

¿Estás lista? – Preguntó Ana

Alice inspiró un poco de aire y asintió…

Ana abrió la puerta con cuidado…

La casa que había en el interior era bastante tradicional…. Y era igual a la que Alice había dejado atrás hace unas semanas…

Tenía una chimenea de estilo barroco con el fuego encendido en el salón continuo donde se desarrollaba una conversación, una gran alfombra persa en el suelo, varios cuadros y fotos a los lados del recibidor… Venía un gran ruido de risas del salón ya que habían entrado por la parte de atrás…. Ana se asomó e indicó a Alice que fuera…

Al llegar, Alice descubrió una gran sala con una misma chimenea que en recibidor, allí había un gran sillón y dos sofás rojos…. En uno de ellos había sentada una joven pareja feliz… Eran sus padres…

Alice los había visto pocas veces en según qué fotos y los recortes del periódico dónde anunciaban su desaparición…

Su madre…..… tal y como solía decir su abuelo, tenía los mismos ojos que ella… un marrón chocolate muy profundo, tenía unas facciones de la cara finísimas y lucia una gran cabellera negra… No era muy alta… No tan alta como su padre….

Su padre…... …. Tenía una cabellera corta y rubia con grandes destellos anaranjados… Tenía unos luminosos ojos violetas que brillaban de alegría… Era muy alto y fuerte y tenía la mirada fija en la puerta que había al otro lado de la sala…

De repente una voz cantarina perteneciente a una niña se oyó al otro lado de la sala:

TIA ANA…. JAJAJA…. BAJAME – Dijo mientras la silueta de una niña de 2 años de cabellos anaranjados y ojos marrones subida a la espalda de el ángel que se encontraba detrás de Alice aparecía por la puerta de la cocina-…

JAJAJA… YA VEREMOS– Dijo Ana bromeando… Dio varias vueltas y lanzó a Alice por los aires para luego recogerla - ¿QUIERES BAJAR?

NO… LANZAME OTRA VEZ –Dijo la "mini" Alice

Alice se giró hacia Ana que estaba detrás de ella…. YA SABÍA DE QUE LE SONABA SU CARA

Ana… Bájala… Se puede hacer daño – Dijo una dulce voz del salón

Está bien…. Lucinda, ¿o prefieres Luce? – Dijo Ana bromeando

Luce empezó a reírse

Alice… ¿Quieres ir a por un helado? – Preguntó el hombre que estaba junto a su madre, Luce

Alice asintió

Daniel, ¿Qué tal si los preparo yo? – Dijo su Luce

Daniel y Luce…. Esos eran los nombres de sus padres

Debemos irnos – Le dijo Ana a la Alice de verdad

Alice no contestó, simplemente, Ana la sacó por la puerta…

Tenemos que irnos – Dijo Ana

Alice estaba en su propio mundo… Acababa de descubrir cómo se llamaban sus padres…

Lucinda… Daniel – Dijo esta

Ana se giró

T-Tu eres m-mi tía… - Prosiguió

Ana asintió

De repente…. Todo se volvió blanco otra vez, y la casa se desvaneció junto con el bosque y toda la maleza…

A Alice le molestaba toda esa repentina iluminación así que sus pupilas se empezaron a dilatar… Cerró los ojos un momento y en cuanto los abrió…... El paisaje se había vuelto de una ciudad del siglo 19….… En la lejanía se podía divisar una gran catedral muy ornamentada de estilo barroco…. La recubrían grandes torres con ventanas de gran altura… Reconoció la ciudad italiana enseguida… Milán….

La noche se extendía por toda la ciudad y desde el balcón de dónde se encontraban podían ver toda la inmejorable vista… Pero algo le llamó más la atención…. Dentro de la habitación a la que pertenecía el balcón, se encontraba un muchacho de su misma edad, pelo lacio y negro, corto hasta los hombros, peli ámbar y bastante atlético…. Supo quién era por las innumerables veces que había soñado con él y había suspirado su nombre… Shun…

Estaba dibujando algo… o a alguien… A ella… Había hecho un perfil perfecto desde su lado izquierdo…

De repente una figura femenina de cabellos peli rojos anaranjados, oji marrón, esbelta y de estatura mediana entró por la puerta… Era ella

¿Qué haces? - preguntó la antigua Alice del pasado

¿Eh? – Preguntó Shun -Oh….Alice ¿qué haces aquí?

No podía dormir, así que fui a beber un vaso de agua, luego pasé por aquí y vi tus maletas allí afuera – Su voz se volvió muy triste - ¿te vas?

La cara de Shun se crispó de tristeza

Si – Dijo cortante

Pues… - Dijo ella pensando en una solución - … Yo me voy contigo

Por favor – Dijo ella acercándose

Alice yo… - Shun se quedó mirándola

Ellos se quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia… se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que se fundieron en un profundo beso… Duró escasos segundos hasta que una gran sombra oscura cubrió completamente a Alice y acabó desapareciendo…

Todo lo ocurrido durante esos segundos fue muy repentino hasta para Alice que no daba crédito a lo que veía… Estaba incrédula y a la vez atónita… Su respiración se aceleraba y al momento se acababa… Ahora sabía porque Shun estaba tan contraído, técnicamente _eso_ lo que le tendría que haber pasado… No se lo podía creer…

Shun se encontraba enfrente de la cama de Alice… Habían pasado cuestión de 2 horas desde que esta había quedado inconsciente…

Shun definitivamente ya no existía… A pesar de que Ana le había dicho que solo tenía que esperar… Un minuto sin ella se le hacía como los 50 siglos (como poco) que habían pasado sin estar juntos definitivamente… Aún recordaba la última vez que habían podido estar como ahora… Fue en Verona (Italia)… Pero ni aún en esos tiempos pudieron estar juntos…

No aguantaba poder estar en frente de ella sin poder hacer nada… ¿Cuánto duraría esa espera?... ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Años? ¿Siglos?... No podría aguantar mucho más pero por Alice haría lo que sea…

**BUENO ESPERO K OS ALLA GUSTADO EL CAP...**

**ACABO DE PONER UNA NUEVA ENCUESTA EN MI PERFIL SOBRE SI QUEREIS QUE AGA UNA SECUELA DE "AMOR PROHIBIDO"... SI TENEIS TIEMPO VOTAD PRFAVOR**

**REVIEWAS PLEASE**

**TKM ANALICE**

**ADEW**


	21. Predicciones

**BUENO... KAPITULO DEDICADO A MIRYAM (TKM WAPA)... A MAITE (KUANDO T PILLE...ARG)... A KONAN ROAI... A BUMBURY... A ARISU... A SHION... A SAKARI... Y A TODAS MIS AUTORAS FAVORITAS**

**OS KIERO...**

Shun P.O.V

Ya eran las 6:00 am y Alice aún no había despertado y pronto lo harían la demás gente de la casa…. Tendría que dar una explicación razonable por la inconsciencia de Alice, ahora daba igual que excusa poner… lo importante era que Alice despertara….

No podía dejar de mirarla, tenía el sueño muy profundo, pero a pesar de ello estaba hermosísima contrastada por la luz del amanecer que empezaba a salir por la ventana en menos de 2 horas ya habría salido el sol del todo… Al traer a Alice a la casa, tenía el pelo empapado y una gran brecha en la cabeza… Lo primero que hicieron fue ponerle puntos y varias mantas para que se le secara el pelo… En su camisa resaltaba la gran mancha de sangre que había dejado la flecha, cada vez que miraba la sangre se remordía la conciencia de que eso era su culpa…

Nadie P.O.V

Alice aún estaba sin respiración por lo ocurrido, estaba paralizada, ni se movía…. Empezaba a marearse…

En la habitación desde que _la otra Alice_había desaparecido, Shun se había vuelto loco...….. Había empezado a arremeter contra todo objeto que se pusiera enfrente, al final se tiró al suelo y gritó… Parecía un aullido pero en realidad era un grito de puro dolor…. Por ella…

Alice ya ni se podía sostener en pie, se fue balanceando hacía atrás y calló por la cornisa del edificio….

Aún podía ver la luz de la ventana que se alejaba lentamente… Solo había una cosa rondándole por la cabeza…..

Shun….

¿Por qué tenían que pasar por todo eso?

¿Qué más cosas no sabría?

¿Qué más cosas le tendría que pasar?

Y sobre todo…

¿Por qué no había… muerto?

Fue cerrando los ojos mientras todo a su alrededor se dispersaba….

Pero algo le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo….

Otra imagen…. Era su habitación, ella estaba tendida en su cama inconsciente y había alguien que la cogía de la mano…. Shun…. Parecía una estatua mirándole, esperando a que despertara…. Tenía la sensación de que para eso aún faltaba un último esfuerzo…. Suyo

Tenía que aguantar… Sobrevivir… Igual que durante el incendio….. El incidente de su brecha en la cabeza… Aguantar…. Por todos los seres a los que conocía, tenía aprecio y amaba…

Su abuelo…

A Ana y Gabbe por su ayuda…

A Runo, Julie, Marucho, Billy y Dan….

Por no darles el gusto a todos aquellos que la querían muerta… Fabia y Klaus….

Y por Shun… Tenía que sobrevivir….. Aguantar….

Echó un último vistazo a la escena desconsolante de Shun aguantando antes de que todo se volviera oscuro y le invadiera un gran dolor…. Le atravesó las costillas y el cuerpo le empezó a arder **(figuradamente)**…

Pero para todo aquello solo había una salida…. Aguantar…..

Se preparó para lo que le venía encima…

Ana mantenía la mirada perdida mirando a ningún punto fijo mientras intentaba deparar lo que le venía a Alice…. En un momento, paró…

¿Qué has visto? – Preguntó Gabbe a su lado

¿Cuánto falta para que despierte? – Preguntó Shun con la voz quebrada sin dejar de mirar a Alice

No es seguro… Quizás todo dependa de ella…... – Contestó

Las expectativas de Shun se derrumbaron….

Será mejor que le dejemos solo – Le dijo Ana a Gabbe

Ambas salieron de la habitación dejando al peli negro solo

Alice…. Despierta por favor… – Le besó la mano - …. Te amo

Alice P.O.V

Silencio… Eso era lo que había a mi alrededor…. Aunque intentara mover un solo musculo, mi cuerpo no respondía…. Ni siquiera los párpados reaccionaron… Cada vez que si quiera intentara abrirlos, estos hacían lo contrario….. Y me invadía un gran dolor procedente del pecho… Cada vez aumentaba más… y más… Sentía cómo se me desgarraba el pecho y luego se volvía a unir con cada respiración…. hasta que hubo un momento en que no podía más…. Tenía que gritar…. Hacer algo, pedir ayuda….

Pero entonces me vino un recuerdo a la mente… Shun… Junto a mi cama en mi habitación…. Esperando a que ella despertara… Lamentándose por todo lo que me había ocurrido…. Si mostraba el menor signo de dolor….. Él sufriría igual o más que ella…. No podía hacerle eso…. Tenía que aguantarme….

Nadie P.O.V

Alice estaba pasando las mil y una torturas allí…. Sin nada que hacer, ni decir… Contaba sus respiraciones para saber cuánto tiempo estaba allí consumida…. De repente… a las 3.257 respiraciones algo ocurrió… La presión en la cabeza le aumentó y un gran pitido le inundó los oídos en unos instantes ya no podía respirar pero así como vino, desapareció… Ahora podía oír lo que ocurría a su alrededor…

Oyó una respiración muy agitada muy cerca de ella…

Alice, amor….Despierta - Era Shun – Alice, amor… lo siento…Alice…Te amo

Quería llorar y gritarle que si le amaba, pero sabía que eso solo la haría gritar y pondría a Shun peor…

Empezó a contar las respiraciones de Shun…. Cuando apenas había traspasado las 210 respiraciones, el calor de su cuerpo aumentó sintiendo que estaba en llamas… El dolor desgarrador de su pecho aumentó sin cesar hasta un momento en el que le pareció que su corazón iba a salir…. Sintió cómo si lo hubiera hecho… Su corazón se apagó y no lo volvió a sentir hasta que notó que ya podía mover los dedos de las manos… Todo se calmó… el dolor, la presión y el desgarre… Su corazón se recupero… Ya se notaba más capaz y más viva… Esperó unos segundos e intentó mover los dedos de los pies….

Sin ningún problema…

Probó los de las manos…

Los podía mover…

Por último…. Abrió los párpados…

La tenue luz del amanecer que se filtraba por la ventana le invadió como la visión a un ciego…

Parpadeó varias veces, comprobando si lo que hacía era real…

Giró la cabeza hacía la izquierda… y se encontró a Shun sentado en una silla junto a su cama, con las manos alrededor de su cara… Parecía que estaba llorando….

La peli naranja no pudo aguantarlo más…

Se incorporó e intentó no hacer ruido, pero le fue imposible…

En cuanto intentó estirar el brazo, el peli negro ya había levantado la cabeza… No podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

Hacia unas horas Shun no quería existir, pero después de eso, supo que la espera había valido la pena… En frente de él se encontraba la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo…. ALICE HABÍA DESPERTADO…

Lo primero que hizo fue correr a abrazarla, lo más que pudo…. La cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si…..

Se separaron y se miraron a la cara…

A-Alice – Dijo este

Pero un par de labios lo interrumpieron… Se besaron con ternura…

Jamás se separarían…...

**OS KIERO ... ESPERO K OS AYA GUSTADO EL CAP**

**REVIEWS PLIS...**

**VOTAD EN MI PERFIL SI KEREIS K AGA UNA SECUELA D ESTA HISTORIA... TENDRIA K LLEGAR HASTA 15... VOTAD PORFAVOOOOR**

**BESOS ANALICE**


	22. Vuelta a casa

**BUENO ESTE ES CASI EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA... CREO K ARE UN EPIÓLOGO-... SE LO DEDICO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS K AN COMENTADO EL FIC... GRACIAS A TODOS... A KONAN... A SHION... A HITOMI PENNYTAI... A MI MIRYAM... Y A MAITEE ( ERES UNA PELMA PEO T KIERO)...**

**MAITE: AWWWW**

**ANA: CALLA SI NO QUIERES K LO RETIRE**

**MAITE: CERRADO LA BOCA CON CREMALLERA**

**BUENO... DE NUEVO GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMETAR Y LEER LA HISTORIA-... OS KIERO**

Nadie P.O.V

Alice se fue despertando lentamente…

Parpadeó varias veces, comprobando si lo que hacía era real…

Giró la cabeza hacía la izquierda… y se encontró a Shun sentado en una silla junto a su cama, con las manos alrededor de su cara… Parecía que estaba llorando….

La peli naranja no pudo aguantarlo más…

Se incorporó e intentó no hacer ruido, pero le fue imposible…

En cuanto intentó estirar el brazo, el peli negro ya había levantado la cabeza… No podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

Shun la miró por varias… milésimas de segundo antes de abrazarle fuertemente, a lo que ella correspondió

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos….

Alice, yo…... – Comenzó él -…lo sien- - Pero un par de labios lo interrumpieron

Se besaron con ternura…... Al final se separaron porque a Alice se le acababa el oxígeno…

Alice le cogió la cara con la mano…

No tienes de que disculparte – Dijo ella

Si, si que tengo, si hubiera estado contigo no te…. – Se acalló -…. No te hubieran herido

E-esto no ha sido n-nada… - Sabía que mentía

Shun le miró fijamente a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla

Si, si que ha sido… Si te llego a perder…. Ya no querría vivir… Solo TÚ eres la razón de mi existencia - Alice casi se pone a llorar al oír eso -…. No voy a volver a dejar que pase lo mismo… Y si volviera a pasar – Alice le interrumpió

Tú me salvarías… Siempre lo has hecho… - Dijo ella

Dan se levantó con un bostezo tan grande que despertó a sus compañeros de habitación.

¿¡Qué te pasa idiota, es que no sabes ser silencioso! – Dijo Billy mientras le lanzaba una zapatilla y Dan la esquivaba, pero al hacerlo calló de la cama, provocando un ruido que despertó a las chicas…

**En la habitación de Runo y Julie**

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH – Gritó Julie

NIÑA ES QUE NO SABES QUE NO SE DESPIERTA A UNA PERSONA ASÍ – Gritó Runo

Hay niña no te pongas así que no es para tanto – Dijo Julie tan tranquila

Niña mimada – Dijo Runo

Marimacho –

Y tu… ¿Espera un momento, y Alice? –Preguntó Runo

No sé, no la vi llegar anoche – Dijo Julie que al momento se le puso una mirada pícara.

En eso oyeron unas voces provenientes de la habitación de Alice

Ellas se acercaron a oír cuando…

¡RUNO, EH OIDO A JULIE GRITAR! ¿Qué PASA? – Gritaba Dan mientras venía con los otros por el pasillo

¿Qué hacéis? – Preguntó Marucho al entrar

SHHHHH – Dijeron las dos al unisono apuntando la puerta

Ellos se acercaron para oír…

Él la besó en la cabeza y la abrazó fuertemente…

Después de todo esto, no tengo nada claro en cuanto a ellos…. – Dijo Alice pensando en Fabia y Klaus - ¿Volverán?

No lo sé…. Lo más seguro es que si – Alice se desanimó al oír eso, pensó a toda la gente que pondría en peligro

Le susurró al oído…

Te amo, más que a cualquier otra cosa…... – Dijo Shun

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos….

Te amo, eso es lo único que se entre todo este lio – Dijo Alice, mientras sonreía, a lo que Shun le correspondió.

Se besaron muy tiernamente

Te amo, más que a cualquier otra cosa – Todos los que se encontraban afuera de la habitación de Alice se quedaron boquiabiertos al reconocer la voz de Shun.

Dijeron algo más pero no pudieron oírlo ya que Dan se había echado un pedo.

TIOOOO…. NO SEAS TAN GUARRO – Gritó Billy

SHHHH – Le mandaron callar Runo y Julie

Se les volvió a oír….

Te amo – Esta vez era la voz de Alice

Julie estornudó haciendo que no se ollera nada más y que Runo resbalara, **(K TORPES XD)** girando el picaporte de la puerta y cayendo dentro de la habitación… Justo a tiempo para ver a Shun y Alice…. BESÁNDOSE…

Ambos se separaron algo extrañados…. La verdad Alice estaba muy sonrojada

¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó Shun

SHUN, TIO NO SABÍA QUE ALICE ERA TU NOVIA, JOE MACHO, TÚ PRIMO Y NI ME LO DICES – Le gritó Dan pasando olímpicamente de la pregunta de Shun

¿EN SERIO SHUN ES TU NOVIO, ALICE? – Dijo Julie aún sabiendo la respuesta

Bueno…. Nosotros… - Pero Shun la interrumpió

Si, Alice es mi novia – Dijo entrelazando sus manos

Todos se quedaron con una cara de "0o0"

¿Pasa algo? – Dijo Shun con ceño fruncido

Todos volvieron a su estado normal con un movimiento de cabeza.

No…. – Dijo Marucho

Alice, tienes que decirme cómo ligarte a un chico en menos de una semana – Dijo Julie a lo que Alice se ruborizó

Y cómo tenerlo tan enamorado – Dijo Runo mirando a Dan que se estaba rascando la oreja cómo los perros, pero de repente, de trastorno bipolar se volvió normal **(MILAGRO XD)…** SE LANZÓ HACIA RUNO Y LE DIO UN FUERTE BESO….

AWWWWW – Dijo Julie

Mejor nos vamos a la cama, que tengo un sueño – Dijo Billy poniendo su brazo alrededor de esta….

Todos se fueron incluidos Dan y Runo que aún se estaban besando…

***Shun suspiró***

Esta amaneciendo… ¿quieres ir a verlo? – Preguntó

Sería tonta si te dijera que no… - Él la cogió en brazos y la llevo al techo de la casa, donde se acurrucaron, uno junto al otro….

¿Sabes qué mañana volvemos a casa? – Dijo a lo que Alice suspiro

Si… tendré que presentarte a mi abuelo – Dijo a lo que Shun echó una carcajada y le besó en la cabeza…

Te amo – Susurraron a la vez

**- Ya pasadas las vacaciones-**

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad…. Runo y Dan peleaban pero se querían… Billy y Julie seguían juntos y Marucho había conocido a una chica llamada Maite, que le gustaba mucho…

Ahora había un problema para Alice… ¿Cómo presentaría a Shun delante de su abuelo, diciendo que es su novio y excluyendo todas sus vidas?

Ya era el día y Shun la iría a buscar a su casa para de paso presentarse ante su abuelo.

Llamaron al timbre mientras que Alice estaba preparándose.

YO VOY – Aunque sabía quién era

Cuándo abrió la puerta, se encontró con el mismo chico al que había conocido apenas una semana y ahora era su "novio"…

Hola hermosura – Dijo Shun a lo que Alice se ruborizo

V-vamos…. Te tengo que presentar a mi abuelo – Dijo con una sonrisa

Shun le cogió la mano y entró en su casa…

Abuelo… Te tengo que presentar a alguien – Dijo mientras se acercaba al salón y se ponía en frente de su abuelo…... el corazón le latía a 1oo km por hora – Abuelo…. Este es Shun…... ejem… m-mi novio

Buenos días señor - le saludó cortes mente Shun extendiéndole la mano

Buenos días Shun, encantado de conocerte – Dijo Michael dándole la mano

A Alice le pareció que se llevarían bien

Estaría encantado de hablar más con vosotros pero desgraciadamente me tengo que ir a trabajar…. – Dijo mientras cogía su cartera

Encantado de conocerte Shun – Dijo

Se acercó a Alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

"Ya me contaras más a la vuelta del cole"…. – A lo que Alice se rió

Vale, luego nos vemos – Le dijo a su abuelo mientras este salía por la puerta

Adiós chicos – Dijo su abuelo saliendo de su casa

¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Shun a lo que Alice asintió

Al llegar a la escuela, todos los allí presentes les miraban con cara extrañada y asombrada

A Alice le daba mucha vergüenza que todo el mundo les mirara…. Ese año iba a ser muy largo para ella

¿Por qué todo el mundo nos mira? – Preguntó inocentemente

¿A si?, yo no lo había notado – Dijo él mirándola

¿A qué estabas mirando pues? – Volvió a preguntar mirando hacia todos los lados, ya en siempre había alguien que los mirara

A ti…. – Le dijo cogiéndole de la barbilla para que le mirara y le dio un dulce beso….

Alice se ruborizó fuertemente

Oh, y ya sé porque nos miran todos…. Quizás porque estoy con la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo – Dijo el abrazándola

Te amo – Le susurró ella

Y yo a ti más que a cualquier otra cosa – Le respondió él

Quizás el año pudiera pasar muy largo… Quizás Fabia y Klaus volverían…. Pero junto a Shun seguro que todo saldría bien…

**ESPERO K OS ALLA GUSTADO EL CAP**

**DIGANME SI QUIEREN QUE AGA UN EPIÓLOGO Y PORFAVOR**

**PORFAVOR+**

**PORFAVOR**

**VOTEN EN MI PÁGINA SI QUIEREN QUE HAGA UNA SECUELA**

**GRACIAS A TODOS**

**BESOS ANALICE**


	23. Epiólogo

**WIIII... EL ULTIMO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA... GRACIAS A TODA LA GENTE K A COMENTADO Y K AN IMPULSADO A SEGUIRLA...**

**HINATA GEHABICH**

**NEKO ALICE**

**SAKARI-SAN**

**TUBASA KAZAMI**

**KONAN ROAI**

**SHION**

**SUTEICHI KAZAMI**

**HITOMI PENNYTAI (BUMBURY)**

**ALICEXXSHUN**

**BLACKROSE**

**DIOCHIMACHU**

**AZUSA HAWAKO**

**CARLA NESSIE**

**SORA SAN 04**

**SILVERSOUL**

**KIRA KUROSAKI**

**DAN KUSO 96 **

**HIME CHAN**

**GIVINGYOUUP**

**ALECA KASUMI**

**EMO FAIRY**

**SUSESAKI**

**DOUCEMELODIE**

**FANDITA EROMENA**

**SARA SAKII**

**ARISU**

**MITEXUUU**

**MIRYAM (CARIÑO :LR )**

**KON LA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS OTRA VEZ**

EPIÓLOGO

Alguien pegó en la puerta de Alice

¿Me extrañaste? – Preguntó una voz femenina proveniente del exterior

¡ANA! – Alice se sorprendió mucho al ver al ángel que la había salvado de Fabia

"_**I could stick around and get along with you, hello.**_

_**It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello.**_

_**I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello."**_

Sip, esa soy yop, _vi_ que tenias muchas preguntas para hacerme y aquí estoy – Dijo Ana a lo que Alice se entristeció

ALICE, QUIÉN HA LLAMADO – Gritó su abuelo

ES UNA AMIGA – Dijo Alice – Mejor vamos al jardín y allí hablamos

Salieron a una amplia terraza con varios sillones debajo del porche por dónde se entraba

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Alice se decidió a hablar…

Quería preguntarte… Sobre cuándo vimos a mis padres… ¿Me podrías contar algo más de ellos? – Preguntó con cierta timidez

Ana se lo pensó detenidamente y respondió:

Bueno… Tus padres te aseguro que te querían mucho…. Muchísimo… - Dijo Ana -… Tanto que… - Parecía que se le iba a venir el mundo encima -… Bueno…

Dímelo, por favor – Le suplicó Alice

Ellos… Dieron la vida por ti… - Ana agachó la cabeza

Alice casi se quedó sin aliento… Ellos, murieron por su culpa…

Estuvieron unos incómodos minutos en silencio….

Ven…. Tengo que enseñarte algo…. – Dijo Ana rompiendo el silencio

Ana la llevó ni visto ni verlo… Ana la llevó al desván de su casa….

¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó Alice

Te tengo que enseñar algo – Contestó sacando una caja del montón

Tendría que estar por aquí…. Si, lo guarde por aquí – Susurró Ana

De entre tanto lío, sacó una pequeña cajita de madera de palisandro, adornada con detalles dorados…La abrió

Allí dentro había varias fotos suyas y de sus padres, además de varios objetos de ellos…. De entre todas las fotos cogió una enmarcada en la que se mostraba perfectamente a ella y a sus padres abrazados frente a un muñeco de nieve.

Se la entregó.

Alice mustió una pequeña sonrisa.

A ellos les encantaba verte feliz – Dijo Ana con una sonrisa – Decían que eras la mayor ricura que jamás se ha podido ver….

Alice se ruborizó levemente

Te querían mucho… Muchísimo – Terminó Ana

Y yo a ellos – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa sin parar de mirar a la foto, mientras una solitaria lágrima caía de sus ojos…

Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio

Gracias, por todo – Dijo Alice secándose los ojos-…. Así que… ¿tú eres algo así cómo mi tía?

Jaja…. Si, sobrinita – Contestó con un guiño -… Y tu protectora

Alice la miró extrañada

¿Me explicas eso? – Dijo esta

Estaría encantada, pero me parece que hay alguien que te espera – Contestó mirando detrás de Alice

Esta giró la cabeza y vio a un muchacho apoyado en la puerta de su desván, con una sonrisa en la cara…... Shun

Yo os dejo solitos tortolitos – Dijo mientras salía cantando por la ventana

"_**People killing people dying**__**  
**__**Children hurtin you hear them crying**__**  
**__**Can practice what you preach**__**  
**__**Would you turn the other cheek?**__**  
**__**Father father father help us**__**  
**__**Send some guidance from above**__**  
**__**Cause people got me got me questioning**__**  
**__**Where is the love? ¡HERE!"**_

Jaja…. Ana siempre cantando – Dijo Alice girándose hacia Shun que la estaba mirando fijamente.

Este se fue acercando lentamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios….

Eres hermosa… -Dijo a lo que Alice se ruborizó -…ven, te tengo que dar una cosa

Pero…. Mi abuelo te matará si ve que salimos por la puerta… No es que le hayas caído muy bien…. – Dijo Alice

Jeje… Ya sé que no le caí muy bien… ¿No sé por qué nunca les gusto? – Dijo él con una sonrisa pícara -… y…. o es que vayamos a salir por la puerta…..

Cogió a Alice en brazos y salió volando por la ventana.

Alice reía nerviosamente, mientras que Shun no la paraba de mirarla y la abrazó más fuerte…

¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó

Ya verás…. - Contestó

Aterrizaron suavemente en un acantilado frente a una gran playa desierta.

E-esto es impresionante – Dijo Alice - ¿Cómo consigues estos lugares?

Simplemente, lo he visto y pensé que te gustaría – Dijo atrayéndola hacia él agarrándola de la cintura

Pues sí, as acertado – Dijo dándole un breve beso

¿EH? ¿Solo eso? – Dijo divertido mientras le daba otro beso haciendo que cayeran al suelo

Ambos rieron

Te amo – Le susurró él

Y yo a ti – Contestó

Se incorporaron abrazados.

Tengo que darte algo – Le dijo él

De su bolsillo sacó un guardapelo plateado, con forma hexagonal y unas alas grabadas, con muchos adornos.

E-es precioso – Alice estaba sin palabras

Era tuyo…... – Dijo mientras se lo ponía –…Estas hermosa

Alice contempló el guardapelos…En su reverso estaba escrito

"_Te amo, te doy mi vida, mi corazón y mi alma._

_Sin ti la vida para mí no es nada._

_Yo te esperaré y protegeré, cualquier cosa aguantaré…... por ti._

_TE AMO, ALICE – SHUN" _

Alice casi estaba llorando de lo bonito que era aquello.

Shhh…. Me destroza verte llorar – Dijo mientras la abrazaba… le acarició la mejilla –

Se dieron un muy dulce beso mientras se recostaban en la hierba juntos abrazados y mirándose.

Te amo – Dijo Alice

Prometo estar siempre ahí para ti… Te amo Alice Gehabich, eres la razón de mí existencia - Dijo mientras la abrazaba

Se volvieron a besar como sello de esa promesa….

No sabían que destino les depararía, si volverían a correr peligros… Pero juntos… los podrían afrontar todos…..

**SNIF... SE ACABÓ...**

**BUENO, SI KIEREN K AGA UN EPIÓLO G PORFAVOR**

**PLIS**

**PPLIS**

**VOTEN EN MI PAGINA**

**ANTES DE IRNOS CHISTES MALOS DE LA IRENE**

**IRENE: CUAL ES EL COLMO D UN PEZ... TENER SED**

***grillos***

**comentarios plissss**

GRACIAS A TODOS

BESOS ANALICE


End file.
